Sweeney Todd's Pirate Lady
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Morgan thought Piracy was going to be enough to send Turpin over the edge. Maybe with the help of Sweeney Todd she will get her revenge. POC/Todd cross-over. Sequel is coming soon
1. Prologue

Sweeney Todd's Pirate Lady  
By: Sweeney Todds Pirate Lady (STPL for short)

Summary: Morgan Sparrow is Captain Jack Sparrow's daughter and the daughter of the dead Maria Bonny who married Jack. She comes on land for the first time in 15 years to find her mother's killer. She meets Sweeney Todd a barber who lives on Fleet Street above Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pies Shop.

Note: This is a Pirates of the Caribbean and Sweeney Todd cross over. This is a remake of My Pirate Lady… Instead of Elizabeth Sparrow like in my last story her name is changed to Morgan Sparrow. I am also kind of messing with the ages of the people. Jack is going to be 44 years old, Will is going to be 26, Elizabeth is going to be 25, Sweeney Todd is going to be 32, and Mrs. Lovett is going to be 31.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Morgan Sparrow and Maria Bonny.

Character Information;

Maria Bonny/Sparrow:

Kind of Pirate: English Caribbean

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Dead

Morgan Sparrow:

Kind of Pirate: English Caribbean

Hair: Dirty Blonde

Eyes: Blue Hazel

Age: 26

Prologue

Life of a pirate was always a dangerous life. Jack Sparrow knew that, until he met his wife twenty-seven years ago, Maria Bonny was his lass, he fell for her good looks, her blonde hair, her blue eyes, and her craziness that she had deep inside of her.

Life would change for him and Maria when Maria brought a little girl into the world by the name of Morgan. Life would still be dangerous, but not as bad as they thought it would be.

That would go on for eleven years until they went to London. That was when Jack and Morgan's lives would be turned upside down. That was when Maria was killed by Judge Turpin who had raped her and found out that she was a pirate. He killed her for her act in piracy.

Only one year later Jack would lose the Black Pearl to his first mate Barbossa. Both him and his daughter Morgan were put on a island where it was almost impossible to get off of .

Years later when Morgan turned 19, Jack had finally gotten the Pearl back. That was when Morgan met Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann. Morgan became friends with them, but she wasn't the same since she was a little girl at the age of eleven. After she lost her mother she was changed.

Seven years later things wouldn't get any better. Morgan was more violent on the ship wanting to sword fight anyone, which was mostly Will because he was on the ship with them. He gladly took the time to fight her just because she was better then Jack could be and she wouldn't cheat to win. She just needed away to get her anger out. Sword fighting was the only way.

Her life is about to begin and not be the pirate her father wanted her to be. She wanted to be a killer, not a money stealing pirate. She wanted to be a murderer and that's what she was willing to be. She knew her mother would be crying where ever she was, but this was going to be a choice that she was willing to make. She wanted to be normal again as well as have her dad back to the way he was before Maria was killed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That is the end of the prologue. I know it gives you information of what happened in the past as well as it will begin to show up in the chapters as well. Please tell me what you think of it…. I hope I don't have to get a beta reader for this… Hopefully my grammar isn't bad… I am sorry if it is...


	2. Chapter 1: Back to London Again

Sweeney Todd's Pirate Lady  
By: STPL and Tempting.Seductress

Summary: Morgan Sparrow is Captain Jack Sparrow's daughter and the daughter of the dead Maria Bonny who married Jack. She comes on land for the first time in 15 years to find her mother's killer. She meets Sweeney Todd a barber who lives on Fleet Street above Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pies Shop.

Note: This is a Pirates of the Caribbean and Sweeney Todd cross over. This is a remake of My Pirate Lady… Instead of Elizabeth Sparrow like in my last story her name is changed to Morgan Sparrow. I am also kind of messing with the ages of the people. Jack is going to be 44 years old, Will is going to be 26, Elizabeth is going to be 25, Sweeney Todd is going to be 32, and Mrs. Lovett is going to be 31.

Other Author Note: I would also like to thank Tempting.Seductress for co-writing this with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Morgan Sparrow and Maria Bonny.

Character Information;

Maria Bonny/Sparrow:

Kind of Pirate: English Caribbean

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Dead

Morgan Sparrow:

Kind of Pirate: English Caribbean

Hair: Dirty Blonde

Eyes: Blue Hazel

Age: 26

Chapter 1: Back to London Again

"Father you know that we should go to London to find mother's killer." Said an almost half drunken Morgan as she sat the bottle of Rum on the table, "Mother would be sad if we didn't kill her killer, you know that she would probably be cursing us if we don't."

"And what would be the point of that?" Asked Jack turning to his daughter, his dark brown eyes glowing with anger, "You seem to want to do it anyway. You don't have leverage. How are you going to get to the Judge if you have no idea what you are doing? You are a swashbuckler of a pirate lass, that's what you are going to remain to be. Pirates don't belong on shore and you know that. They get hung if they stay on land for too long."

Morgan rolled her eyes. "I know that father. Surely you too want to find mother's killer. What happened to Jack Sparrow the swashbuckler pirate?" She said looking into his eyes, trying to figure out what was going on in his mind. She hated that he wasn't the pirate he use to be. _"Mother would be sad if she saw him like this. It's awful. Why does he want to condemn himself for what someone else did?" _"Father…" She said coming closer to him, she wasn't sure if he was going to turn her away, yell at her, or drink her rum that she left sitting there on the table.

Jack looked down at the floorboards of the Black Pearl. He was upset that she brought up the fact that he use to be a great swashbuckling pirate, but that was fifteen years ago. _"Fifteen years can change anyone. Morgan should know that."_ Jack thought as he brought his eyes back up to his dirty blonde haired daughter. "Morgan…"

Morgan looked down at the floorboards. Her blue hazel eyes filled with tears. "Sorry… that was out of place of me to say such a thing."

Jack put a dirty finger under his daughter's chin and lifted it up carefully. "Morgan you are upset that your mother isn't here with us. You wanted us to be a happy pirating family. You wanted that for us… I am sorry that she isn't here, savvy?"

"Savvy? Is that all you can say father? Savvy this… savvy that. Why would you say everything is going to be savvy? I know for a fact that things aren't going to be savvy." She said moving herself away from him. She looked away from him out to the open sea.

"Morgan… everything is going to be fine. You know that your mother wouldn't want you to be like this." He said trying to reason with her. He knew that she had his stubbornness as well as her mother's. It was going to be hard to reason with her. "Don't be stubborn like Will."

Anger flashed in her eyes. "How dare you compare me to Will Turner, you know that he and I are friends. We are stubborn yes, but it doesn't give you the right to say such things like that father. You know that I could easily kill you. Hell I almost killed Will sword fighting with him the other day." She said remembering it like it was yesterday. She almost stabbed him through the chest all because she was starting to get blood lust which wasn't a rare occasion any more.

"You almost stabbed bloody Will? You shouldn't even be fighting with the lad in the first place, let alone trying to keep your blood lust down to almost nothing."

Morgan shook her head. "Fine… if you would've just taken me to London father I would've easily killed the Judge."

"How do you plan on finding the Judge lass, when you don't remember what he looks like?" Jack asked looking deep into Morgan's blue hazel eyes.

Morgan blue hazel eyes darkened. "I will remember who the Judge is. I will kill him when I get to London, that is… if you allow me to go to London." She looked down at the floorboards of the Black Pearl again. "I want to get the Judge… why can't you see that father?"

Jack shook his head lightly. "You can't remember the Judge's face. He is old and dead by now. It's been fifteen years-"

"Fifteen long and hard years, father. You know life isn't going to change. If I killed the Judge I would be happier." She said looking up at her father.

Jack sighed. "Fifteen hard years… Morgan it's been like that for the both of us."

"Just think about letting me go to London." She walked away from her father.

Jack shook his head as he watched his dirty blonde haired daughter walk away from him. _"She doesn't get it. I want her to be safe. She has a life out on sea. I don't want her to get hung for the stupid reason of wanting to go out and killing the Judge that killed Maria." _Thought Jack as he looked up to the sky as if he was looking for a sense of direction, or as if he was trying to think of away to get through to his daughter without pissing her off. _"Maria I am sorry. I didn't mean everything I said to Morgan. I want to find your killer as much as she does, but she is acting rather rash and wants to find him and kill him on her own. I can't let her do that. You know that. I hope you do. I miss you so."_

On the other end of the Black Pearl Morgan was looking at the crashing sea. She looked as if she was deep in thought. The wind whipping her dirty blonde around her thin yet some what curvy form and the sea water spraying up as the Pearl hit the waves, spraying up onto her face.

Will slowly walked up beside her without her knowing that he was there. "Are you thinking Miss Morgan?"

Morgan faced Will. "Thinking? Will I do more then just think." She said solemnly, "I just wish to kill that blasted Judge."

"The Judge that killed your mother fifteen years ago?" Asked Will leaning up against the rail.

"Yes." She said focusing her attention out to the sea trying to ignore Will, who was standing next to her.

"Are you sure that you are doing the right thing?" He asked looking at her out of the corner of his eyes.

Morgan looked at him. "Sure? Why on earth are you asking me that question? I am doing the right thing, am I not William?"

Will let out a sigh. "I can't help, but worry about you Morgan." He said turning his attention back to her. _"She doesn't know how I truly feel about her running out and trying to get herself killed. Jack is just trying to protect his daughter like any father should. Even I would protect her if it came to my life's dream. She wants revenge and she shall have her revenge. Her revenge will be sweet, but it also will be bitter. I hope she knows that. Nothing in the world can change that." _Will thought.

"Worry about me Will? Why would you worry about me Will? I am just a pirate…"

"You are a good person Morgan. All pirates are good people. Surely people have forgotten that by now."

Morgan sighed. "You are going to try and stop me from going to London aren't you." She said gripping onto the rail as the Pearl hit a wave causing her to almost fall down. "I don't want you to stop me from going to London Will. I am an adult. I want to find Judge Turpin and kill him when I have the chance to."

"Is that all you want?" He asked his voice becoming serious.

"Is what all I want?" She asked looking at him with confusion.

"Is that all you want, I mean you getting your revenge on something that had happened fifteen years ago when you were eleven years old."

Morgan shook her head lightly. "Not just revenge dear Will. You of all people should know that I have good intentions in mind as I am doing this." She said softly as she looked back out to sea and looking at Will out of the corner of her eyes. "People know that I am a murderer yet they still are friends with me. Will let me ask you this question."

"What is that?" He asked, hoping that she wouldn't get serious with him right at this moment.

"Why are you friends with me? That's my question Will. Why would you want to be friends with a pirate that is well known to be a killer, a serial killer at that?"

Will looked at her. "You haven't killed any one as far as I know of. You just battle me a lot and cut me. You have blood lust and I know that Morgan. But I am just worried about you going after the Judge. That judge could kill you. You could be sentenced to death."

Morgan laughed as she looked out to the sea. "Sentenced to death? That would be a life's task William. I just want to get my revenge. I want to have redemption. That's all I want Will. You still haven't told me the reason why you wanted to be my friend."

"You remind me of your father. Your father is a good man Morgan. We've been through hell together."

"Hell? Yes, I suppose we have been through hell together." She said as she tossed her hair over her shoulder because the wind was blowing it into her face.

"We have been in Davy Jones' locker together. We killed him. You know that."

"Still going through hell and back isn't always the same Will. Even if we were friends William why would you want to be friends with me? I know your Elizabeth, the woman that you love, is in love with my father, how can you deal with that?"

Will shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know…I just do. I deal with it. Being your friend I suppose has helped me get through this time with Elizabeth."

Morgan gave him a confused look. She let out a sigh. "William you know I could never love you. That is the way I am and you know that William."

Will nodded his head. "I know." He put his dirty hand on her equally dirty one. "But if you do go into London would you allow me to go with you?"

Morgan gave him a shocked look. "You would go onto land with me? Are you daft? You have to be about as daft as my father."

"Daft? I suppose I am daft. Daft like Jack."

Morgan sighed. "Well, I am sure that I could allow you to come with me. I am sure that my father wouldn't mind if his first mate would follow me onto land. In fact I think it might work. He would most likely let me go onto land if you were to come with me."

"You like that idea. You _really_ like that idea. Why would you like that idea?"

"Yes, I like the idea William." She placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you so much for bringing up that idea."

Will blushed a little. "You are welcome Miss Morgan."

"You don't need to say you are welcome Mr. Turner." Morgan said with a small smile. "Sorry if I made you blush. It wasn't my job to do so."

"Wasn't your job to do so Miss Morgan?"

Morgan nodded her head. "By the way Mr. Turner." She said moving away from him. "I will be telling my father that we are going on shore when we get close to London. Pack a bag, we might be on land for a while."

"Miss Morgan are you still sure about going onto land when you have been on the sea your whole life?"

Morgan nodded her head. "I know it is wrong Mr. Turner, but I want to find my mother's killer. Hopefully we would be on land soon." She said beginning to walk away.

"_She is a bloody wonder. Why on earth would she want to find and kill this Judge when she is safer on the sea, then on land?" _Thought Will.

At the middle of the ship, Jack was steering the ship towards the land, where his wife was killed fifteen years ago.

"Father." Said Morgan coming up to her father.

"Yes Morgan?"

"Will said that he would go onto land with me if you allow me to go on land and find mother's killer."

"You want bloody Will to come with you? Morgan, Will is in love with you. I know that because I can bloody see it. Morgan, are you sure that you want him to go on land with you?"

"It would be safer with him then without him wouldn't it?" Asked Morgan putting her hand on his shoulder. "I wanted you to know that Will would be a great protector."

"Will, a great protector? Are you even sure if that boy could be your leverage?"

"Yes…he could be leverage for me father. I am sure that he could keep me safer than any other man could ever keep me." Morgan said trying to reason with her father. She just wanted him to believe that Will and her would be safe on land even though there was a chance that there would be death if she wasn't careful. It was the same for Will.

"Alright, you and your beloved William can go on land." Said Jack finally seeing her point that she would be safe. "You just tell your beloved William to keep his hands to himself. I wouldn't want me daughter running around pregnant with his child."

Morgan laughed at what her father said. "Father, I am sure that William will keep his hands to himself. I promise you that."

Jack ran a hand through her messy hair lightly running his finger over the black, red, gold, and green beads that were woven into her dirty blonde hair. "There is only one reason why I am allowing you to leave my daughter. I love you so much that I am willing to let you go and do what you want to do. You want to find your mother's killer and that I will allow. You can go and do that. I just want you to be safe."

Morgan nodded her head. "I will be careful father. I promise you that."

Jack looked up into the sky. "It's getting late."

Morgan nodded her head. "Yes, late. Why do you mention that father?"

"You've been up for far too long Morgan. Please just go and get some rest."

Morgan nodded her head. "Alright. I will go and get some rest." She said softly. "Oh, and father."

"Yes, Morgan?"

"Thank you for letting me go to London."

"You are welcome…"

Morgan kissed him on his gruff cheek and was off below deck to get some sleep. She crawled into her father's bed and tried to close her eyes. _"Life as I know I will change as soon as I kill the Judge. I want him dead. He should be dead. I don't want Will to get hurt in the process of this either." _She thought to herself.

Will came down to the bedroom where she was laying at. "Miss Morgan?"

Morgan sat up and looked at Will. "Yes Mr. Turner?"

"What did your father say?"

"He said we could go on land Mr. Turner. He just wants us to be careful." Morgan said yawning slightly.

Will smiled. "That's good that he is allowing us to go onto land."

"I am going to rest though Mr. Turner."

"Alright. I will come and get you when we arrive in London."

"That will be nice Mr. Turner."

Will placed a kiss on her forehead and left the room.

Morgan closed her eyes trying to drift off into sleep, but sleep never came because of the creaking noises. Morgan groaned and turned onto her side hoping that sleep would come to her finally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That is the end of chapter one. Hopefully you enjoy it. Promise you that the next chapter will have Sweeney Todd in the next chapter we promise you that.


	3. Chapter 2: Horrible Nigtmare and Hating

Sweeney Todd's Pirate Lady  
By: STPL and Tempting.Seductress

Summary: Morgan Sparrow is Captain Jack Sparrow's daughter and the daughter of the dead Maria Bonny who married Jack. She comes on land for the first time in 15 years to find her mother's killer. She meets Sweeney Todd a barber who lives on Fleet Street above Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pies Shop.

Note: This is a Pirates of the Caribbean and Sweeney Todd cross over. This is a remake of My Pirate Lady… Instead of Elizabeth Sparrow like in my last story her name is changed to Morgan Sparrow. I am also kind of messing with the ages of the people. Jack is going to be 44 years old, Will is going to be 26, Elizabeth is going to be 25, Sweeney Todd is going to be 32, and Mrs. Lovett is going to be 31.

Other Author Note: I would also like to thank Tempting.Seductress for co-writing this with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Morgan Sparrow and Maria Bonny.

Character Information;

Maria Bonny/Sparrow:

Kind of Pirate: English Caribbean

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Dead

Morgan Sparrow:

Kind of Pirate: English Caribbean

Hair: Dirty Blonde

Eyes: Blue Hazel

Age: 26

Chapter 2: Horrible Nightmare and Hating You

"**Mother, where are you?" Asked Morgan that looked around the age of eleven, "Mother, where are you?" Morgan turned the corner and saw her mother being hit by a man with dark hair and blue eyes. "Mother?"**

"**Morgan, baby, run." Said Maria, looking at her daughter in fright.**

"**Shut up you whore. You have no right to speak." Growled the man.**

Morgan shot up in a cold sweat. _"God, it was just a dream."_ She thought as she rubbed her forehead with her dirty hand. She got off of her father's bed and walked up to the main deck. She squinted her eyes because it was unbearable to step out of the dark to the sunlight at the moment.

"Had a good night's rest Miss Morgan?" Asked Gibbs, looking at her with a smile on his face.

Morgan groaned. "Mr. Gibbs - must you smile that much." She said in a grouchy tone. "Have you seen my father?"

"He is steering the ship towards London, Miss Morgan. Why do you ask where your father is at?" Mr. Gibbs asked her, he was beginning to become concerned with Morgan and her snappy attitude.

Morgan shook her head and walked to where Gibbs had told her where her father would be at. "Father…"

"Morgan, did you get a good night's sleep?" He asked steering the ship, but he was looking at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"No…"

"What happened?" Jack said becoming concerned about his daughter. He knew deep in his mind that she hardly slept any more since her mother's death.

"I remember what the Judge looks like." She said softly looking at her father with worry in her eyes. "Every detail of what he looks like. I will kill him now father. I will be careful not to get caught."

"I hope you won't get caught because it will be you and dear William getting hanged by the government. I wouldn't want to lose my daughter to a hanging and a stupid move on her part." Jack said getting a little upset with her.

"I promise you father. I will be careful." Morgan said, reassuring her father that she would make it back to the ship alright. "I will be back sooner then you think. I will be back to the little girl that you had fifteen years ago. Not this blood thirsty pirate you see before you, not a pirate wanting to see blood spray from any where father."

Jack let out a sigh. "Do you have your bag packed up?"

Morgan shook her head. "No, not yet father. I will as soon as I get back under deck." She looked at her father and she put a dirty hand on his shoulder. "I will be careful father. No need to worry about me." She gave him a small smile reassuring him with hope. "I should go and pack." She said turning away from him. She slowly began to walk towards the end of the ship where she came from.

"Morgan."

Morgan looked at her father. "Yes?"

"I just want to let you know that I love you very much." He said with a small smile on his face. "Not only that Morgan…"

"What is it father?" She asked becoming confused.

"You have your mother's spirit. Don't ever let that die. You remind me so much of her."

Morgan smiled a small smile. "I love you father… I always will. I will be careful."

"Go and pack your bag."

Morgan nodded her head. "You will be saying goodbye when William and I go on land?"

"Yes."

Morgan smiled at her father before turning to walk to the captain's corridors to get her things. She walked down the wooden steps and went inside the room. She looked around the room as if she was trying to remember the place that she was leaving for a while. She picked up a bag that she would carry her prized belongings with her. She packed her guns, daggers, and some clothes. She realized she didn't have any normal clothes that women wore in London if they were not pirates. "Ugh, I have to talk to Elizabeth about getting a dress." She groaned out, as she walked up the stairs to go and find Elizabeth on the ship.

"Miss Morgan." Said William following her closely.

"What William?" She asked looking over her shoulder.

"Who are you hunting for?" He asked keeping up with her long strides.

"Elizabeth. She might have to let me borrow one of her dresses."

"Borrowing one of her dresses? Why on earth would you want to borrow one of her dresses? I am sure that you wouldn't fit into one of them."

Morgan faced him, her blue hazel eyes showing anger. "You are stating that I am fat?" She hissed out.

"No, I am not saying you are fat Miss Morgan. I am saying that you are thinner then Elizabeth." William said catching his mistake and trying not to piss her off any more then she already was.

"Nice save William. Nice save." She mumbled out as she began to walk again. She saw Elizabeth walking with her father. She walked over to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth."

"Yes Morgan?" Elizabeth asked looking at the older pirate woman.

"I need to borrow a dress or two."

"Why? Is Jack allowing you to go onto land?" Elizabeth asked looking at her with a hint of worry in her eyes.

"Yes, my father is allowing me to go on land." She saw the worry in her eyes. "Don't worry about me Elizabeth. I am going to be fine on land. I know what I am doing."

Elizabeth sighed. "I guess I could allow you to borrow three of my dresses. I just want you to be careful Morgan."

"I will be fine Elizabeth. My father is allowing William to come with me."

Elizabeth looked behind Morgan and saw Will standing there. "Why would Jack want to send William with you? He knows that William is in love with me and you both." Elizabeth said in a low voice only for Morgan to hear.

"Don't you think I know that Miss Swann? Don't you think it is wise that I hold him for leverage?" Hissed Morgan as she looked at Elizabeth, her eyes flashing with anger, upset with what was being said to her.

"Come with me. We will get you ready to go onto land." Said Elizabeth taking her by the arm and leading her to her room on the ship.

"Good god Elizabeth why must you lead me into your room. There is a lot of dresses in here."

"What kind of dresses do you want to borrow from me? Something beautiful?"

"Beautiful? Miss Swann I can assure you I don't want a beautiful dress. Do you have a black dress?"

"Yes, do you want to borrow that one and I will give you two other dresses that are nice looking that will make any man's head turn."

Morgan growled. "Why should I wear a dress that will make men's heads turn?" She asked crossing her arms over her breasts.

"You could very well get married, like Jack and me who are getting married as soon as we arrive in London." Elizabeth said with a smile on her face.

Morgan's eyes got darker. "You are marrying my father? He's forgetting about his love…" Morgan shook her head. "Why would he want to marry someone younger then his own daughter and who is twenty-six years of age?"

Elizabeth handed her a black dress, a violet dress that would show more then the black dress would and a green one that was the same as the violet one. "You can go now."

Morgan growled as she got out of Elizabeth's room, carrying the dresses that she was borrowing from Elizabeth, the woman she now hated. _"I guess my father couldn't wait until I was on land to marry that woman. I hate her so. Why must he do such stupid things when he knows that he only loved one woman and that was my mother?" _She thought to herself. She went back to her father's room and packed the bag up carefully with the dresses inside of it. She noticed that her father was passed out on the bed and knew that Anna-Maria was steering the ship towards London. Morgan shook her head and slung the sailor bag over her shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to go on land like that?" Asked Elizabeth peeking her head into the room.

Morgan looked at Elizabeth with anger in her eyes. "Why on earth would you say that? Of course I am going to go on land like this."

"You are surely going to be hanged if you don't wear something different. Wear one of the dresses that I gave you Morgan."

Morgan looked at her in shock. "Hung? I rather be hung then be around you Elizabeth. You are taking my father and marrying him, when you know damn well that William loves you."

Elizabeth looked at Morgan in shock. "Now why would you go off and say that Morgan? Let's just get you ready for your departure to London. You need to wear a dress so you don't make a fool out of yourself." She said in a kind voice.

Morgan sighed. "And which dress would you want me to wear?" Morgan almost hissed out, but it came out in a low voice because her father was sound asleep on the bed next to them.

"The black one, since you are going onto land. After all, it only seems right."

Morgan rolled her eyes. "Get out of here." She hissed.

Elizabeth took her time leaving the room. _"That good for nothing brat, doesn't want me to marry her father. Well too bad. She is in love with William and she can have him. I don't love him as much as I love her father. Well when she gets back onto this ship I am throwing that wench overboard. She doesn't deserve to be on this ship."_ "Oh, and by the way Morgan."

"What?"

"You need to have a corset to wear. Come with me and I will help you into the black dress and the corset."

Morgan groaned and followed her. "Fine, I will wear a blasted corset!" She muttered softly as she followed the younger woman to her room again, carrying the black dress that Elizabeth gladly let her borrow for her time in London.

"I don't see why you are so upset with me." Said Elizabeth grabbing one of her corsets out of the drawer, looking back at her before fully turning around to face her.

Morgan sighed. "I just don't want any one replacing my mother." She stated simply.

"I am not trying to replace your mother in your father's heart. Your father loves me."

Morgan kept silent.

"Now come on let's get this corset on you so you can wear that black dress. Strip down and we will get you all nice and ready and less looking like a pirate." Elizabeth said with a smile on her face.

Morgan groaned. "No make up what-so-ever, Elizabeth."

"Sorry, but it is going to be done whether you like it or not."

Morgan sighed and slowly undressed.

Elizabeth quickly put a white undergarment on Morgan and put the corset on her. "Now, we must make you presentable to the town people of London."

"Presentable to the people of London, you have to be joking around, presentable? You are talking to a pirate." Morgan said, shaking her head.

"Well still, you need to be a woman and not just what they see now." Elizabeth said tightening the corset.

"God Elizabeth! Don't make me lose my breath here." Morgan gasped for air.

"Too bad, you are going to deal with this every day until you come back onto the ship. That is if you decide to get back on. Who knows you just might like the land."

"Keep dreaming."

Meanwhile Jack began to hunt for Ragetti, who he wanted to follow his daughter and William while they were on land. He wanted Ragetti to report back to him every day and tell him what was going on. "Ragetti! Where are you man?" He yelled in a loud voice.

Ragetti popped his head up from below. "Yes, Captain?"

"I want you to go on land when William and Morgan go. They are hunting for Judge Turpin."

"The man that killed your wife?" He asked rubbing his eye that was made of wood.

"Yes… Keep an eye on her and report back to me every day. We will be harboring in London for a little while."

"Yes, Captain Sparrow."

Meanwhile Elizabeth had finally helped Morgan into the black dress. "There we go. You look beautiful Morgan." She said while moving her hand towards the beads that were in her hair.

"Don't touch the beads Elizabeth. They are a part of me."

"You want to get caught being a pirate?"

"No, but they can easily be hidden under my hair. All I have to do is just move some of it to cover."

"Fine, but we should be near London now." She said heading up to deck.

Morgan followed carrying her bag.

William saw her. "You look beautiful Morgan."

"William, just cut it out alright? We are just friends and nothing more. I am not in love with you, even though you are in love with me. Besides, William, you know that I am a pirate. Pirates aren't meant to fall in love and you know damn well."

"Will you two quit fighting like a married couple?" Said Jack scaring the both of them, "We are at London's port, so get your arses moving and get on the land."

Morgan rolled her eyes. "Love you too father." She said softly getting off of the ship.

William soon followed her off. "So where to?"

"Where to, are you that daft William?" She asked looking over her shoulder at him.

William didn't reply.

"Well that is done. Let's just go." She said moving down the crowded streets of London. "Good god, it's just like it was fifteen years ago." She mumbled to herself.

"It is?"

"Yes." Morgan said not looking over her shoulder.

"Well, London is beautiful this time of year."

"Beautiful?" Morgan scoffed. "London isn't beautiful, William. It is a hell hole. There's no place like London."

"There's not?"

"No, men think of wealth and greed."

"Like your father?"

"No my father is a good man. You stated so yourself, _dear_ William." Morgan said walking down a street that looked familiar to her. "Keeping up, William?"

William took longer strides. "Of course I am Morgan."

"Good."

"What street are we looking for?"

"We are looking for Fleet Street. There once was a barber who lived there. I want to see if he is still living there today. He was sentenced fifteen years ago for a crime that he didn't commit. So he should be back, or so I hope." She said softly.

"Well what is it about him?" William asked feeling somewhat hurt. "It sounds like you love the man."

"Love? No. He had a wife. Hopefully she's still living and I am hoping the same way with the Judge."

"Well, you are glad that your father is allowing up to be on land?"

"Not really…"

"Now why would you say not really?"

"That's what I mean William. Not really. I was going to do it either way. I want to have the killer begging for his life." She said with a small smirk on her face.

"Murdering a man." William said softly to himself.

Morgan saw the sign for Fleet Street. "Come on William, we are almost there." She said picking up her pace.

"Where are we going on Fleet Street?"

"You'll see." Morgan said walking faster towards the place she knew of really well. It was the same place her father taken her to have some gin when she was eleven years old.

William kept up with her only to run into her when she halted.

"William." Morgan hissed out.

"Sorry." William said looking up at the place where Morgan had abruptly stopped. "Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pies?"

"Yes, Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pies. They used to be good… maybe they are still good like I remember."

"What are we waiting for?"

"Nothing, come on William." Morgan said opening the door to Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pies shop.

Mrs. Lovett looked up after hearing the bell ring. "Can I help you dearie?"

"Help?" Morgan asked tilting her head to the side. "I suppose help could greatly be appreciated Mrs. Lovett."

"Who are you hunting for?"

"Benjamin Barker, is he here?"

"No, he hasn't returned since he was sentenced." Mrs. Lovett lied.

"Oh…" Morgan looked down at the ground. "I am sorry to hear that. I wanted to know if he returned or not. Looks like I am going to have to do this all on my own."

"Do what on your own Miss?"

"Oh hunting for someone… someone who killed my mother." She said softly.

"Oh dearie…"

"Mrs. Lovett who's here?" Asked a man coming into the room.

"Dearie what is your name?"

"It's Morgan Turner. This is my _brother _William Turner." Morgan said motioning over her shoulder to William, who was behind her.

"Would you like a meat pie dear?"

"I've been here before Mrs. Lovett. Are your pies still good?"

"Yes, they are. They've gotten better since Mr. T. arrived."

"Really? Oh that's good to hear Mrs. Lovett. We will take two please."

Sweeney felt rather uncomfortable with Morgan and William being there. "Mrs. Lovett, I will be heading back up to my barber shop." He said leaving the room.

Morgan watched Sweeney leave. _"He has to be uncomfortable with us here. He is hiding something though. I will find out soon enough." _Morgan thought to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That is the end of chapter two. Please tell us what you think so we can make any changes possible. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 3: Stay Here

Sweeney Todd's Pirate Lady  
By: STPL and Tempting.Seductress

Summary: Morgan Sparrow is Captain Jack Sparrow's daughter and the daughter of the dead Maria Bonny who married Jack. She comes on land for the first time in 15 years to find her mother's killer. She meets Sweeney Todd a barber who lives on Fleet Street above Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pies Shop.

Note: This is a Pirates of the Caribbean and Sweeney Todd cross over. This is a remake of My Pirate Lady… Instead of Elizabeth Sparrow like in my last story her name is changed to Morgan Sparrow. I am also kind of messing with the ages of the people. Jack is going to be 44 years old, Will is going to be 26, Elizabeth is going to be 25, Sweeney Todd is going to be 32, and Mrs. Lovett is going to be 31.

Other Author Note: I would also like to thank Tempting.Seductress for co-writing this with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Morgan Sparrow and Maria Bonny.

Character Information;

Maria Bonny/Sparrow:

Kind of Pirate: English Caribbean

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Dead

Morgan Sparrow:

Kind of Pirate: English Caribbean

Hair: Dirty Blonde

Eyes: Blue Hazel

Age: 26

Chapter 3: Stay Here

Mrs. Lovett looked at the two of them. "So tell me, where are you from?" She asked, leaning up against the table.

"I am from Port Royal." Said William sitting down at the table that was near the window.

"I am from Tortuga." Said Morgan looking over her shoulder at William giving him the 'don't tell her I am a pirate' look.

"Oh Tortuga… isn't that where pirates go to get supplies?" Mrs. Lovett asked looking directly at Morgan.

"Yes, that's where they go, but I can assure you Mrs. Lovett that no one has been hurt by a pirate in Tortuga yet. There might not be any attacks on the people. I guess we are accepting of them pirates." Morgan said with a small sad smile.  
"Well Miss Turner…"

"It's not Turner ma'am." Said William speaking up.

"It's not Mr. Turner?" Asked Mrs. Lovett confused.

"She goes by Turner, but her last name is Bonny." Said William looking over at Morgan. He knew that she would be upset with the choice that he had made to tell Mrs. Lovett that she was Bonny instead of Sparrow. He didn't want her even more upset with him then a little bit.

Morgan rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Miss Bonny it is then?"

"Yes, it is Bonny." She said looking at Mrs. Lovett again.

"Well, welcome to London the both of ye." She said with a smile on her face. "So, now do tell me loves do you have a place to stay?"

"I don't think we do Mrs. Lovett." Said William looking at Morgan knowing that it was best that they stayed in Mrs. Lovett's pie shop. "We didn't really think about it, did we Morgan?"

"No, we didn't think about it dear William." She said softly.

Mrs. Lovett heard pacing up stairs and she looked up carefully. "You can stay here with us, I am sure Mr. T. wouldn't mind if you stayed with us."

"Mr. Todd didn't seem none too happy with us here Mrs. Lovett. Are you sure that it is alright?" Asked William looking at the older woman.

Mrs. Lovett smiled. "Don't worry about Mr. T. that's just how he is Mr. Turner. He's been like that since he returned home from sailing around the world."

"Oh, Mrs. Lovett… where would we stay if you are so humbly allowing us to stay with you?"

"Upstairs, but not in the barber shop of course. I have rooms just below it. Come with me, the both of ye." She said pushing herself up off of the table.

Morgan and William followed Mrs. Lovett to the den.

"This is the den, this is where I keep the gin at. Do you like gin?"

"Gin? No, we drink rum." Said Morgan keeping herself farther behind William.

"I will be sure to stack up on that."

Morgan heard the pacing up above. "Does he pace a lot?"

"Yes… Mr. T. does pace a lot."

"Why?" Morgan asked. In truth, she was a little bit interested in Mr. Todd.

William took note that she was interested in Mr. Todd by the way she was asking why. He felt like he was stabbed through the heart. He loved this woman, but surely enough she would be the death of him.

"He does that when he's waiting for customers. He doesn't like to wait, but he has no choice really. Business is slow at times." Mrs. Lovett said looking back at Morgan. "Why do you ask Miss Bonny?"

"Just wondering is all." Morgan said hiding the reason why she wanted to know. "So, he does that while he waits. I suppose that's a good thing."

"Yes, sometimes Mr. T. does get ahead of himself sometimes. He thinks that his business will be better than before. But he doesn't realize that things could be going much worse for him then just that."

Morgan kept her eyes locked onto the roof above her as the pacing continued. _"Something is going on up there. I will find out what it is soon enough. Mr. Todd you can't hide forever up in that barber shop you own__.T__hat once was Benjamin Barker's __b__arber shop." _She thought to herself.

Meanwhile outside Ragetti was watching carefully. He wrote a small note down and knew that he would have to return to this place to keep an eye on Morgan and William just to make sure that nothing was going on. He walked slowly back to where the Pearl had dropped him off at. He walked right to the ship and got back on.

"Ragetti! I thought I told you to keep an eye on my daughter." Jack said, scowling at the one eyed Ragetti.

"Captain Sparrow, I am just here to tell you where she is staying."

"And where is she staying lad?"

"Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie shop."

"On Fleet Street?" Jack asked becoming more concerned.

"Yes, sir that is the name of the street."

Jack looked even more concerned.

"Sir, is there something wrong?"

"Ragetti go and keep an eye on my daughter. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." He said not looking at Ragetti.

"Yes, sir." Ragetti said about to leave the ship to go and keep an eye on the younger Sparrow.

Meanwhile back at Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie shop, Mrs. Lovett had shown them their rooms where they would be staying at for the night and maybe for the rest of the time that they stayed in London. "You two should rest. You have a long day ahead of you."

"Thank you for letting us stay here Mrs. Lovett." Said William with a thanking smile.

Mrs. Lovett smiled back at the young unknown pirate man. "You both are very welcome. Don't mind Mr. T. now. Just don't make him mad at you." Mrs. Lovett warned.

Upstairs Sweeney was pacing back and forth. Business had slowed down for the day and now he had no clients to attend to. _"Mrs. Lovett better not have let the two of them stay here. We have enough problems as it is with Toby running around here. Don't want them to find out… I would have to kill them if I do."_ Thought Sweeney. _"That woman though. She reminds me of someone." _He began to rack his brain trying to figure out who she reminded him of.

Down in one of the rooms below Morgan paced back and forth. "This place is hell. Why be in London when you can be out on the sea. London has gotten worse over the years. Why should I even try to be myself, when I know that I could be very well hung for piracy?" She muttered to herself.

There was a knock on the door.

Morgan looked at the door. "William, what is it?"

"Why do you show interest in Mr. Todd?"

"Show interest? Is this about you again William?"

"No, you just…"

"I know nothing about Mr. Todd - is that what you are trying to state William?" Morgan asked glaring at him.

"Yes, you know more about me. You are falling for him aren't you?"

"Falling for him? No, William you know me; I don't fall for no one. I am a person, a pirate no less. Why do you worry about me like that?"

"Morgan I care for you as much as your father does. Don't you see that?"

"Oh and you also mean to tell me that you care about Elizabeth the same way?" Morgan asked hissing at him now.

"Morgan, I care for Elizabeth."

"Get over her. She is marrying my father while I am here in London. How do you think I feel about that? Huh? I don't like it one bit that my father is replacing my mother, but I have to live with it. It is Elizabeth's choice for marrying my father and picking him no less. He shouldn't even bother marrying a woman such as her."

"Morgan get over yourself." He said coming up to her placing a kiss on her lips before leaving the room.

Morgan growled in anger. She looked up at the roof. "Mr. Todd, you will be figured out soon. I don't care if it even kills me to find out why you are hiding up there all of the time." She said with a small smirk. "I will find out tomorrow after much deserved sleep." She laid down on her bed and shook her head. "William will soon learn." She muttered to herself. She looked up at the roof. "Mr. Todd…" She said sighing lightly. "I will learn what you are hiding."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That is the end of chapter three tell us what you think please.


	5. Chapter 4: Why Are You Here!

Sweeney Todd's Pirate Lady

By: STPL and Tempting.Seductress

Summary: Morgan Sparrow is Captain Jack Sparrow's daughter and the daughter of the dead Maria Bonny who married Jack. She comes on land for the first time in 15 years to find her mother's killer. She meets Sweeney Todd a barber who lives on Fleet Street above Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pies Shop.

Note: This is a Pirates of the Caribbean and Sweeney Todd cross over. This is a remake of My Pirate Lady… Instead of Elizabeth Sparrow like in my last story her name is changed to Morgan Sparrow. I am also kind of messing with the ages of the people. Jack is going to be 44 years old, Will is going to be 26, Elizabeth is going to be 25, Sweeney Todd is going to be 32, and Mrs. Lovett is going to be 31.

Other Author Note: I would also like to thank Tempting.Seductress for co-writing this with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Morgan Sparrow and Maria Bonny.

Character Information;

Maria Bonny/Sparrow:

Kind of Pirate: English Caribbean

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Dead

Morgan Sparrow:

Kind of Pirate: English Caribbean

Hair: Dirty Blonde

Eyes: Blue Hazel

Age: 26

Chapter 4: Why Are You Here?

Morgan awoke just before dawn, she rolled out of bed and quickly decided to go into town to take a look at the place that she knew as a hell hole. She carefully tip-toed past William's room, where she opened the door and saw that he was still sound asleep. She closed the door carefully and walked down the stairs to the living corridors next to Mrs. Lovett's Pie Shop. She walked into the pie shop and saw Mr. Todd sleeping in the chair. Morgan took a closer look at him. _"Sleeping? Why on earth would this man want to sleep? He has __seen__ too much, that's probably why he can't sleep."_ Morgan thought to herself. "Oh well, must be off for a while." Morgan quickly passed the sleeping Sweeney and out the door causing the bell to ring.

Sweeney's eyes shot open. He looked around to see no one was in the pie shop with him at this time. _"Who woke me? It couldn't have been Mrs. Lovett. She would've woken me up and she would've been right here… no one else is awake here." _He thought as he got up.

Mrs. Lovett came in. "What's wrong love? Did someone wake you?"

Sweeney didn't say anything. He just walked away up to his barber shop. He began to pace around waiting for someone to arrive this time. He didn't care if it took forever, he just wanted to get some throat slitting in before the day was done.

Mrs. Lovett looked up at the roof and shook her head as she heard the pacing. _"Mr. T. really has to stop pacing around up there. He is going to wear a hole in the roof and fall through if he isn't careful."_

William came into the pie shop. "Good morning Mrs. Lovett."

"Good morning love. Where is that pretty girlfriend of yours?" Mrs. Lovett asked as she began to work on more meat pies.

William shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea where she is Mrs. Lovett. I believe she left."

"You love her don't you?" Mrs. Lovett asked pounding on the dough in front of her.

"Love? Yes, I do love Morgan with all of my heart."

"Why don't you tell her that?"

"She doesn't accept it."

Meanwhile Morgan was carefully walking down the street. She looked at the Judge's house and shook her head. She went back to walking until she bumped into someone. "Sorry." She muttered.

"Alms… alms, for the miserable woman on a miserable chilly morning…" The woman said who was dressed in rags.

Morgan looked at her and pulled out a small leather pouch. She opened it slowly and pulled out a small gold coin. She put it into the woman's hand. "Here you go."

"Thank yer, Missus, thank yer." The woman took a closer look at her. "Do I know you, Missus?"

"I am sure you don't know me ma'am."

"You look like someone I know." The woman said taking even a closer look at her. "I know who you look like now a woman who was here years ago. Maria…"

Morgan looked away. "I shall get going Ma'am." She said walking away from the beggar woman.

"**Morgan… don't fall of****f**** the ship. Don't lean that far." Jack said with a laugh knowing well enough that Morgan was young.**

"**I will be careful father." Morgan said**** leaning over the edge looking at the sea. "I love the sea."  
**

**Maria came up to Jack. "She is like you Jack." Maria said with a smile. "She has your spirit. I am sure that she wouldn't want to ever leave the sea."**

**Jack looked at his wife Maria. "You are right, Maria. But Morgan is turning out to be more and more like you as the years go on." **

**Maria faced her husband and kissed him softly. "Jack if something would happen to either of us we would have to make a promise to raise her right and try to keep her as normal as possible."  
**

"**We can try Maria. That's what we are going to do. We can try to keep Morgan a happy girl."**

**Morgan giggled and took off down into the bottom of the ship.**

**Maria shook her head. "Jack…"  
**

"**Yes, Maria?" Jack said keeping an eye on his blonde haired blue eyed wife. **

"**I want to go to London."**

"**You want to see your parents?"**

"**Yes…"**

Morgan shook her head. _"My mother had made that mistake all those years ago. She must have thought that I was going to be a normal girl just like she wanted me to. Not this murderous woman wanting revenge on something that shouldn't be for her." _Morgan thought. She headed back over to Fleet Street. She noticed that a man was heading into Sweeney's Barber shop. She carefully decided to walk up the stairs.

Inside Sweeney's Barber shop he was just about to slit the man's throat that sat in the chair before him for a shave. He drew his arm back ready to slit his throat. He brought his razor across the man's throat slitting it wide open.

Morgan entered the room causing the bell to ring. She looked at Sweeney in shock seeing the blood spraying from the man's throat that he just slit.

Sweeney looked up from the throat slitting and saw Morgan. He glared at her as he hit the pedal causing the chair to swing back sending the dead man to the basement. "What are you doing here?" He growled out.

Morgan tried to step back, but Sweeney had grabbed onto her arm.

"I ask you again what are you doing up here?!" He yelled at her.

She shivered as his grip tightened around her wrist. "Why would you care?" She asked whimpering.

"You are spying on me, who sent you?"

"Not spying sir. Never spied in my life, never would either." She said trying to pry her arm out of Sweeney's grasp.

"You are a spy! Who sent you?! Was it Judge Turpin!?"

Morgan for the first time in her life was afraid for her safety. "Judge Turpin?" She scoffed at the name Judge Turpin.

"Then tell me what is your real reason?!" He yelled at her again.

"You want to know?"

He pressed the razor against her throat. "Tell me!"

Morgan gulped. She took a deep breath. "You want revenge on Turpin, I am assuming this because you said his name. I am here for a reason and that is for _my _revenge."

"Revenge?! You want revenge?!" He said slowly digging the razor into her neck, but not to make it bleed just yet.

"Yes, revenge. A score to settle with the bastard that killed my mother after raping her fifteen years ago. He sentenced her to death because she was in the act of piracy." Morgan said wincing.

"Piracy?!" He loosed his grip and removed the razor away from her throat. He closed the razor and rolled her sleeve up on the arm that he was holding. He saw the branding on her arm from the East India Trading company and a tattoo of a sparrow flying across the sea. "You are a pirate." He said letting go of her arm.

Morgan looked at him. "You seem surprised Mr. Todd."

"Only a Sparrow would have a tattoo of the bird." Sweeney said looking at her in shock.

"You seemed surprised that a female would be a pirate." Morgan said with a small smirk appearing on her pale pink lips. "Now, you seem to know where Turpin is. Care to reveal that?" Morgan stated glaring at him.

"He won't come here again." Sweeney said turning away from her.

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean he won't be back here again? I am confused. Why won't he come back?"

Sweeney didn't tell her. He just kept silent the whole time while keeping his eyes on her thin form.

"Too stubborn, Mr. Todd, that's not good." Morgan said shaking her head. "I would do something different then just that Mr. Todd. It's never good to hide one's feelings… and to kill." She tacked on the end for herself to remember what she was going to be a killer more a killer then she was before.

"You know nothing of slitting people's throats."

Morgan rolled her eyes.

"**Please have mercy on us. We never meant to gander at you." Said a man looking at her. **

**Morgan glared at him pulling out her sword. She quickly swiped it over his neck killing him.**

"Actually I know…"

"How do you know? You haven't killed in your life."

"Actually yes I have. My bloody friend down in the pie shop knows." Morgan said shaking her head.

"You mean your brother."

Morgan shook her head. "He isn't my brother."

"Then what is your real name?"

"Morgan Sparrow if you must know Mr. Todd. I take it that if you have a problem with Judge Turpin, he must've done something to your wife."

"How do you know of Lucy?"

"So I know who you are now. You are not Mr. Todd… you are Benjamin Barker." Morgan said, looking directly at him.

"It's Sweeney Todd now."

"Aye, I figured that you would change your name, just because of a problem you had with Turpin." Morgan walked away from the door to the window. She shook her head as she looked down on Fleet Street. "They don't care about others do they?"

"Care? No, of course not. They never do care." Sweeney said looking over her shoulder down to Fleet Street.

"They wouldn't know a thing." Morgan said looking over her shoulder at him. "They won't even know who is missing. How many people have you killed already and what are you doing with their bodies?"

Sweeney didn't say anything for a little while. "You don't need to know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's the end of chapter four please tell us what you think of it.


	6. Chapter 5: Get Out!

Sweeney Todd's Pirate Lady  
By: STPL and Tempting.Seductress

Summary: Morgan Sparrow is Captain Jack Sparrow's daughter and the daughter of the dead Maria Bonny who married Jack. She comes on land for the first time in 15 years to find her mother's killer. She meets Sweeney Todd a barber who lives on Fleet Street above Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pies Shop.

Note: This is a Pirates of the Caribbean and Sweeney Todd cross over. This is a remake of My Pirate Lady… Instead of Elizabeth Sparrow like in my last story her name is changed to Morgan Sparrow. I am also kind of messing with the ages of the people. Jack is going to be 44 years old, Will is going to be 26, Elizabeth is going to be 25, Sweeney Todd is going to be 32, and Mrs. Lovett is going to be 31.

Other Author Note: I would also like to thank Tempting.Seductress for co-writing this with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Morgan Sparrow and Maria Bonny.

Character Information;

Maria Bonny/Sparrow:

Kind of Pirate: English Caribbean

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Dead

Morgan Sparrow:

Kind of Pirate: English Caribbean

Hair: Dirty Blonde

Eyes: Blue Hazel

Age: 26

Chapter 5: Get Out!

Mrs. Lovett looked worriedly up at the roof. She hadn't heard Mr. Todd pacing around up there, it was rather quiet, and she knew that Mr. Todd didn't leave for the day - he would never do that.

Upstairs in the barber shop, Morgan just kept her eyes on Sweeney. She knew that he would tell in time. "You don't trust me?" Morgan said knowing that he wouldn't trust her fully, after all she was a pirate and probably the most wanted pirate in the Caribbean.

Sweeney's eyes shot towards her. He kept silent for a few moments as if he was thinking.

Morgan knew that he was thinking about what she said. "You don't trust me. That's fine. People learn not to trust what they don't already see." She said with a smirk gracing her pink lips. "Never trust a pirate, Mr. Todd. I suggest you find out what _you _plan on doing, but I know what my mind is set on. You probably have the same plan as I do." Morgan said moving away from him. "But keep your mind on what you are going to do to the judge and not what you are going to do to me, all because I found out what you are doing. I am just not sure what you're going to do with the dead bodies, but I will find out Mr. Todd."

Sweeney flicked his razor open and pointed it at her. "Don't even think about it. You will be dead before you figure it all out." He hissed out at her.

Morgan rolled her eyes. "Do what you wish." Morgan said walking away from him. "Oh and Mr. Todd. You pointed that razor at me. I would've gladly let you slit my throat. At least I would be out of this hell hole called London."

Sweeney looked at her in shock. He had no idea that she was going to be that cruel about herself.

"I will get going." She said opening the door and walking out of the room.

Down in Mrs. Lovett's pie shop William sat there in worry. He kept his gun hidden in his pants knowing that someone might come and he just might have to kill someone.

Morgan came back into the room.

"Morgan! Where were you?" He asked showing worry in his eyes.

Morgan crossed her arms. "What is your problem William? I was out for a bit." Morgan lied.

"You are lying Morgan. Please don't tell me that you followed Mr. Todd."

Morgan rolled her eyes. "William you worry too much. You are just here to make sure that I don't do anything stupid."

William looked at her. "That's what I am worried about. You doing something stupid."

Morgan laughed. "I will be heading into town today. Don't bother to follow me William. I will be fine on my own." She said heading to her room to gather up her gun. She picked up the gun that her father had given to her when she was a young child.

"**Morgan**** come here." Jack said looking at his daughter who was looking out to the sea with watery eyes.**

**Morgan faced her father. "Yes?" She asked coming towards him. At the age of twelve she was more of an adult then he thought she would have been. **

"**I wanted to give you something." He said****reaching**** into the inside pocket of his vest. His fingers brushed up against something that was rather important to him, the metal was cooling down his hand. He carefully brought it out. **

**Morgan realized something. "Father… is that mother's gun?"**

**Jack knew that his daughter was smarter then what other pirate ****children**** would be. He simply nodded his head. "Your mother would want you to have this." He said handing it to her.**

Morgan brushed her fingers lightly over the engraved designs on her mother's pistol. She let out a little sigh.

"You surprised me back there." Said a male voice that didn't belong to William, but another man, Sweeney Todd.

Morgan turned and faced him. "What can I help you with Mr. Todd?" She asked with some confusion in her voice. She wasn't use to someone coming behind her to say something that surprised her.

"You said that you weren't afraid of dying back there up in my shop."

"Yes, so what's the problem?"

He looked at her as if he was trying to figure her out. She was definitely different then any woman he had ever met. "You are the first woman that I have met that said that."

Morgan stiffled a laugh. "Mr. Todd, I am a pirate after all. Condemned to death for being such a thing. So I embrace death if I need to. That's how all pirates are. They know they are going to Davey Jones' Locker." Morgan said with a shrug. "All pirates know they are going to hell, there's nothing left, even if they are good pirates." Morgan turned away from him. "Besides, why would you care Mr. Todd?"

Sweeney just watched her carefully. He had no idea what to say to Morgan after what she said to him. "So you wish to die?"

"Die? Dying would be a wonderful thing Mr. Todd. Even you would be happy to die."

"Since my Lucy is dead… I suppose you are right."

"Morgan." Said the voice that belonged to William.

Morgan turned and faced William. "Why are you here William?"

"I thought I would let you know that your father is getting married right now to Elizabeth."

"That stupid girl." Morgan growled out. "Get out William."

"But…"

"William, go!" She yelled at him for the first time since they arrived in London. "I don't need you watching me and my moves. You don't need to continue on watching me."

William let out a sigh. "Fine Morgan if you feel that way. I am sorry." William said leaving her.

Meanwhile Ragetti watched the pie shop closely. He had saw Morgan walk out of the pie shop several hours ago, then watched her walking up the stairs to Sweeney's barber shop, and watching her leave. He saw Sweeney follow her not that much longer. "Something has to be going on there." Said Ragetti. "Captain Sparrow would want to know what his daughter is doing." He said to himself while he hid behind a barrel of coal. "Captain Sparrow's daughter has no idea what she is dealing with. A murderer on Fleet Street is dangerous. I must warn her. Wait - that is dangerous, I cannot warn her." Ragetti fidgeted around, "Please let the young Sparrow stay safe."

Meanwhile Morgan was looking out the window in her room. She had shocked herself by yelling at her best mate who would do almost anything for her. She had pissed him off and that wasn't a good thing to piss William off, not since he lost his beloved Elizabeth to her father Jack. Her fingers ran over the designs that were on the pistol that she held in her hand. Memories of the gun made her feel like she could get her revenge by pulling the trigger to it killing who ever she needed to.

"That pistol you have means something to you?" Asked Sweeney getting closer to her looking over her shoulder at the gun that she held in her hand.

Morgan ran her fingers across the designs once again. "Yes, important to me and my father." She lifted it up so the light would shine on it.

"The pistol used to be…"

Morgan faced him. It didn't register in her mind of how close the two of them were at this moment. "My mother's…" Morgan let out a little sigh. "The gun can be a friend. See how it shines in the light? You normally don't find a gun that shines in the light when you are a pirate." Morgan said softly. She looked away from him.

Sweeney kept silent as if he was trying to gather something from what she said. He didn't know what to really say to her at the moment.

"Why would you care what a pirate goes through to live though? Why would you want to even be around me? I am a pirate and nothing more. I am not a woman." She muttered as she looked over her shoulder at Sweeney. She could see that he held no emotion in his cold black eyes. She knew he had become this cold man that was standing in front of her when he found out that his wife was dead. "Why would you care? Or you don't care at all. I can see that you are racking your brain."

Sweeney looked at her. Her blue eyes had to be care free all those years ago and now they were as cold as his. He knew that she wouldn't allow herself to say anything else.

"Leave me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter five. Hopefully you enjoy it and please tell us what you think of it.


	7. Chapter 6: Please Leave Him Be

Sweeney Todd's Pirate Lady

By: STPL and Temping.Suductress

Authoress Note: Sorry for not updating in a while, but school really got in the way and now I am on a long break from school until July and I will be updating more and more. I hope you all enjoy the story and flames will not be allowed. Please if you have some helpful information please just email me and tell me the information that I could use in the near future to make my story better. Thank you a bunch and enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 6: Please Leave Him Be

Down below on Fleet Street Ragetti looked up at the room where Morgan, the daughter of his captain, was staying in. He hoped that she knew what was going on in the barber shop and he didn't want his captain's daughter getting into trouble that she didn't need to get into at the time that she was there in London. She already had people after her because of her being a pirate and being one of the only women who were rather violent when she didn't need to be. He rubbed his wooden eye as he watched her carefully. He made sure that he stayed hidden in the shadows so he wasn't seen by her or anyone else. He watched her pace around back and forth in her room with the gun that Jack had given to her when he had the chance to give it to her before he lost the Pearl to Barbossa. "She needs time to learn what this man is doing. She cannot stay there forever. There will be trouble if she doesn't find out what he is doing to those men."

Up in Morgan's room she paced around running her dirty fingers over the gun that she held in her hand. She missed her life out on the sea, but she was not going to leave London until her job was done or she was dead and gone to see Davey Jones. She placed it down on the bed and walked back over to the window and looked down on Fleet Street, her cold blue eyes raking over the street trying to see if the Judge would head to the barber shop that was above her room. She began to pace around the room again. _"There has to be a way to get Mr. Todd out of the way. I want to get my revenge on my own. I don't want to have him be there when I get my revenge." _Morgan thought as she heard Sweeney pace around up above in his barber shop. She looked up and her eyes followed the noise of his pacing. She shook her head as she herself began to pace. Every single one of her footsteps matched his as they both paced in different rooms of the house.

Upstairs Sweeney paced around in his barber shop his eyes adverting to the ground when ever he got the chance to, looking down at the streets below watching the men go about their evenings. He hated it when he saw the men go around their nights with being dishonorable towards women thinking that they could just walk over them like they were a piece of property. He went back to pacing back and forth waiting, and waiting he would do.

In Morgan's room Morgan looked out the window as she let out a sigh. Flashbacks of her parents came to her as she looked out the window. **"There was a pirate and his wife, and he was beautiful, a proper artist with a sword, but he sailed away for life. And he was beautiful..." **Morgan sang softly as she looked out the window. Her blue hazel eyes had became clouded over with hatred towards the men that walked down the street. **"He had this wife, you see, pretty little thing, silly little nit, had her chance for the moon on a string. Poor thing. Poor thing. There was this judge, you see, wanted her like mad, every day he'd send her a flower, but did she come from the sea? Sailed there all hours and came on land, poor fool. But there was worse yet to come, poor thing." **Morgan ran a hand over the beads in her hair. She may have surprised Sweeney by saying that she wished to be dead, but that's all she could ever really think about. She decided to ignore William Turner, the man who cared a lot about her, and she didn't really give a damn about him. **"The Beadle calls on her, all polite while she's on land, poor thing, poor thing. The judge, he tells her, is all contrite, he blames himself for her hating the land, she must come to his house tonight! Poor thing, poor thing. She changes into a gown that covers the mark of her pirating skills and when she goes there, poor thing, poor thing, they're having this ball all in masks. There's no one she knows there, poor dear, poor thing. She wanders tormented, and drinks, poor thing. She drinks until she thinks the judge has repented, poor thing. She asks where is Judge Turpin? She leaves there all drunk you see and wanders down the street thinking why the judge has repented, poor thing. Little did that she know he was there alright not far from her side. She wasn't no match for such craft, you see, he raped her that night... in front of her baby girl." **Morgan's hand went to the gun again as she softly let out a sigh.

Outside of Morgan's room William had heard her sing. "I wish there was some way that I could help you my dear Morgan. I wish you knew how to let your mother's death go so you could learn to love the ones that you are with. Poor girl. She has lost everything." William muttered as he went to his room.

Out at sea Jack was busy steering his ship away from the port so no one knew that pirates were not that far from shore of London, England.

Elizabeth looked at her husband. "Jack..."

Jack looked at Elizabeth. "What is it, Love?"

"Do you think that Morgan could really pull this off?"

"Pull what off, Love?"

"Finding the Judge. I am sure when the Judge finds her he will surely hang her until she is dead. There could be worse yet for her. Why would you let your only daughter go onto land in a place that she hardly knows."

Jack let out a sigh. "Elizabeth, love, you are forgetting something. She is the daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow. She knows what she needs to do. She is cunning after all. She shouldn't have any problems finding the judge. She will return when she finds the judge and everything will be normal."

"Normal? Define normal Jack. Surely, Morgan won't be the same after going onto land. Even if she finds the judge she will surely make a mistake. He might find out she is a pirate."

"Love, the judge murdered my wife all those years ago. Morgan knows not to do what her mother did. Morgan knows not to travel alone. She needs a man by her side so she doesn't make the mistake her mother made fifteen years ago." Jack looked out towards the horizon where London was still there. "There is no place like London. It is a hell hole and Morgan knows that. She cannot be a land child for much longer. Her blood lust will become too hard to control."

"That's why Will is with her."

"William wouldn't be able to control her blood lust for long. Her demons will become to powerful and she will snap. Elizabeth, Love, I know my daughter well. I know that she won't make a mistake, but she will need to control herself."

"Much like you control yourself, Jack?"

In Morgan's room she had finally decided to take a break and go to sleep. As much as she hated sleep she knew that she would need it, not forgetting the fact that Sweeney had more blood lust then she did. She knew that she would have to learn how to control it all, but would she be able to? Would she be able to keep his blood lust down or would she die trying. She heard Sweeney pacing around upstairs in his barber shop and knew that she wasn't going to get much sleep that night. The pacing was much like the pacing of her father on the Pearl. She would spend countless hours getting up and going to the deck and pacing with him thinking of random things that pirates could come up with. Which in all due terms when with her father she would come up with the craziest ideas that any pirate would come up with, that even meant going onto land to find her mother's killer. She sat up in her bed and got up. She wanted to see what Sweeney was up to and that was the last thing that she was going to do.

In the barber shop Sweeney paced around back and forth looking down at the street below knowing fully enough that men should be coming in for a shave. He went back to his pacing not really paying much attention to the entrance of the barber shop.

Morgan came in slowly only to have the bell ring when she came inside.

Sweeney turned and faced her. "What are you doing here?" He asked none to sure why she was there.

Morgan walked over running her fingers lightly over the back of the leather chair. She let out a sigh as she done so looking back at him. "Your pacing..."

"Did it bother you?" Sweeney asked getting a little upset with her being there.

Morgan rolled her eyes. "It's not like someone is going to come in for a shave if you are tired as hell. I know that you should to Mr. Todd." She took her hand off of the leather chair.

Sweeney noticed her pirate beads were hanging out of her hair. He noticed that the colors suited her very well for the kind of pirate that she was. She may have reminded him more of Lucy from the blonde hair and the blue eyes that he had fallen for fifteen years ago. Fifteen years ago were different then he thought they would have been nor would he have thought that he would meet a pirate that was young and liked committing crimes when she had the chance to.

"Besides even if you do kill them it's not going to get you any closer to the judge like you want to. I know this." Morgan groaned as she ran her hand through her hair. **"It is a down right shame. You have lost your mind. Killing all the blokes who come in for a shave. You cannot be doing that when you are tired as hell. You may slip up when you don't really mean to."**

Sweeney flicked his razor blade open looking at the silver blade.

Morgan took a step back. "You are a bloody wonder Mr. Todd. You give those men free shaves and kill them by giving them the closet shave that you could ever give them." Morgan chuckled. "But not all men are as bad as you make them to be."

"Men? They all deserve to die."

Morgan nodded her head "Even I deserve to die. For the good ones it will be a relief and the others should die for what they have done. I have heard that motive many, many, numerous occasions Mr. Todd. I know how the cycle works around on this one."

Sweeney looked at her closely. He saw that the black gown that she was wearing was a size too big for her and it made her seem much smaller then she really was. The black in his mind did suit her very well though it matched her darkened soul that she wore out on her sleeve when she was aimlessly tired of everything around her. He could see the dark circles that appeared under her eyes from lack of sleep that she may have never gotten. Sleep what was that. He didn't know what sleep was any more. He hadn't had sleep for many nights and hardly slept properly since he came back to London. He had gotten the same dark circles under his eyes that were under this woman's blue hazel eyes.

Morgan tilted her head to the side. "Mr. Todd are you feeling alright?"

"Feeling?" Sweeney asked confused looking at the young pirate lady in front of him.

Morgan let out a sigh. "You are tired Mr. Todd. Why pace when you are tired? You are going to wear yourself out and I know that. Don't want to run yourself out of energy that you are going to need."

Sweeney pointed his blade at her. "Energy? Why would I need that. It is the flick of the wrist and the person is dead."

"Good as dead Mr. Todd? You run yourself really ragged and no one would want a barber who is tired."

Sweeney stepped up to her still pointing his blade at her. "You know nothing." He hissed out.

"Me know nothing? Mr. Todd I can assure you that I do know what it is that you speak of. I am not blind. Your soul is in redemption and I can see that. You want revenge, but you have no way of getting it unless you slit the honorable Judge Turpin's throat. That is the only way that you can be full of joy. Which in turn will make you want the common knowledge of revenge. You want to make it unnoticeable."

"Unnoticeable? Yes, I suppose I would."

"As you said before they all deserve to die. That includes me Mr. Todd. I know this, but can you live with the path that you have chosen? Would you slit a man's throat if he comes in with his wife and child?"

Sweeney's eyes went wide. "I would never harm a man if he came in with his family. I have no family." He said collapsing into his chair.

Morgan let out a sigh. "I don't know what you plan on doing, let a lone what you plan on doing to me. Your redemption is what you want. You want salvation. You will get that in time. All in due respect Mr. T. You need your rest in order to get your revenge." She ran a hand through her hair. "As you can tell Mr. T. things just may not go your way. Not at all. The judge may find out that you are killing less honorable throats. But I highly doubt it will flatter him. After all would you want him to send you to prison again? This time on a more true charge." She began to pace around lightly in front of him. "Besides if Turpin finds out that you are back and have a pirate here... two pirates to be in fact there will be death involved not just for you, or me, or William, but Mrs. Lovett too. We would hang by the neck until dead."

"You sound like that bothers you."

"Aye it does, that is only if I don't get my revenge. You and I are a lot a like Mr. T. I don't take kindly into admitting that." Morgan said in a soft voice.

Sweeney flicked his razor open. "Leave me."

Morgan laughed. "I know you would want to be left alone Mr. T. I am the same way." She looked at the razor that was in his hand like she was in a trance. _"Those razors will surely do me in. They are chased with Silver... not gold silver... Silver is good enough for me to steal. Stealing them from him won't be easy. They are his after all." _She thought as she looked at the razor. **"They say that dead men tell no tails. Much like razors. They may be your friends, but when is that the first. Slitting less honorable throats to get to the place you need to be. It is a waste to wait around..."**

Sweeney stood up and slammed her up against the wall. "I told you to leave me." He said pressing the razor against her soft tanned skin of her neck.

Morgan's dull hazel blue eyes locked with his black ones. "Go on bugger do it, but I doubt that you would want to deal with Mrs. Lovett the whole time. Why not have a pirate to do your bidding." She said in pain. "I can do your bidding Mr. T. Honestly. I say don't trust a pirate, but trust me. You can trust me, a pirate doesn't always tell the truth, but this one does." Morgan couldn't believe what came out of her mouth, but it was the only way to save her life so she could get her revenge on the evil judge who had ruined her life once and for all. She just wanted to be there to see the judge killed or having the privilege to kill him herself.

"Trust you? You said never to trust a pirate." He said pressing lightly on the razor making it dig into her soft flesh of her neck. "I shall never trust a pirate who should be dead."

Morgan gasped as the blade made a mark on the side of her neck. "I can assure you MR. T. That I will do your bidding more than what you planned."

"Leave me." He said removing the razor.

Morgan brought her hand up to the side of her neck and she felt the blood under her fingertips. She took off down the stairs out of the barber shop. She looked back up at the shop as she continued to head on inside of Mrs. Lovett's meat Pie shop.

Sweeney collapsed into his chair once again. For the first time he had threatened a woman and a pirate lady no less. He couldn't help, but feel upset that he had tried to kill her after she had looked at his razors for a while he had it open. He slowly got back up to his feet and looked out the window once again seeing Ragetti outside looking up at his barber shop. He walked towards the door to bring this man in for a shave which he needed very much. "You sir down there."

Ragetti looked up at Sweeney. "Me?"

"You sir. Care for a shave penniless shave of course." Sweeney said with a grin that was faker than fake to get Ragetti to come up.

"Sure if it is penniless." Ragetti said heading up the stairs.

In Morgan's room she was pacing back and forth. It was early in the morning and she would have to make sure that Sweeney wouldn't try to kill her for what she had said during the early morning hours. She looked down on the street below and didn't see Ragetti. _"What has Ragetti gotten himself into this time." _Her eyes went wide. "What has that man gotten himself into." She said running out of her room.

"Miss Morgan." Said William almost getting ran over by Morgan. He watched her disappear down the stairs. "Now where is she off to?"

Sweeney's shop Sweeney had led Ragetti to the chair. "Sit sir sit."

Ragetti sat down in the chair.

Sweeney put the towel around his neck. "SO where are you from sir?"

"Tortuga."

Sweeney put the lather on Ragetti's face. "Tortuga? Isn't that where most sailors go in the Caribbean?"

"Yes..."

Sweeney began to sharpen his razor.

Morgan came barging into the room. "Mr. T. Stop."

Ragetti's eye shot over to Morgan. "Miss Morgan."

"Ragetti head back to the Pearl." Morgan ordered.

"But your father."

"Forget my father Ragetti. He may be captain, but I am telling you go back to the Pearl. You aren't needed here. My father sent you to spy on me and I will have none of that and you know that." Morgan hissed out. Her dull hazel blue eyes began to glow with anger. "I am ordering you as the captain's daughter return to the ship."

Sweeney looked at her in shock. He had never seen someone act so hostel towards a crew member or friend unless they were planning on killing them.

"But Miss Morgan... Mr. Todd was being so kind to give me a shave." Ragetti said to his captain's daughter. Which with every word that he said it became increasingly harder to talk to his captain's daughter.

Morgan pulled out her mother's pistol and pointed it at him. "I am warning you Ragetti for the final time, go back to the ship, you aren't needed here. I know this because I have my pistol. Please leave Ragetti. If you don't I will be forced to shoot you."

Ragetti quickly got up out of the chair and ran out of the room knowing fully well enough that Morgan wasn't joking around. For being a pirate, pirates would never joke around if they were dead set on killing someone.

Sweeney glared at her. "I was going to kill him." Sweeney hissed out.

Morgan pointed her pistol at him. "I know fully well enough what your plans were for my fellow crew mate. Hence why I came up here to stop you from killing him. He is a crew mate after all."

Sweeney walked up to her pointing her pistol down towards the ground. "You say you want revenge. Yet you show weakness." Hissed Sweeney. "Do not show weakness for your fellow man." He said slamming her against the wall.

Morgan winced in pain. "Go on and prove that I am right Mr. T. Prove that I am right that you've gone insane with trying to get your revenge." Morgan breathed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That is the end of chapter 6 I hope you all enjoy.


	8. Chapter 7: Morgan what are you doing!

Sweeney Todd's Pirate Lady

By: STPL and Temping.Suductress

Authoress Note: Sorry for not updating in a while, but school really got in the way and now I am on a long break from school until July and I will be updating more and more. I hope you all enjoy the story and flames will not be allowed. Please if you have some helpful information please just email me and tell me the information that I could use in the near future to make my story better. Thank you a bunch and enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 7: Morgan What Are You Doing?!

Sweeney looked her his dark eyes bored into her hazel blue eyes. He was in shock that she was going to allow him to slit her throat when he was angry. He was just upset with the fact that she let Ragetti get away. He was sure that Ragetti was going to tell someone that he was a murderer and then they would put two and two together. He didn't want to be arrested just yet. He just wanted his revenge first.

Meanwhile Ragetti ran quickly to the boat and rowed out to sea to get to the Black Pearl. He had to tell Jack that Morgan was in more danger than what Jack had thought she was in. "Poor Miss Morgan she may be the captain's daughter, but Captain Jack needs to know what his daughter is doing. She is with a murderer. He will surely kill her." Thought Ragetti as he rowed the boat towards the Black Pearl.

On the Pearl Jack paced back and forth looking at his compass that never really did point North. It only pointed to what his heart desired, but now at this time it was pointing back towards London, England where he left his daughter and William to defend for themselves in the horrible dark streets of London.

"Jack." Said the voice of Elizabeth.

Jack turned around to look at his new wife. His brown eyes were dim as if they had no soul left in them. He knew that he shouldn't have remarried to Elizabeth. He wanted a perfect family with his daughter and his wife, but his wife was dead and Elizabeth was the next best thing to Maria.

"Jack."

"What is it, Love?"

"Ragetti has returned."

"He's _what_?"

"He was in a panic. He said something about Morgan being in danger."

Jack's eyes filled with fury. "I am going on land. Elizabeth, love, will you tell the crew to stay here while I go on land? I don't want them stealing my ship again."

Elizabeth nodded her head. "Of course Jack. You just get your daughter and William back here safe and sound."

Jack nodded his head and walked down to the lower deck where Ragetti was at. "Ragetti man why aren't you there with Morgan?!"

"Captain she is in danger." Said Ragetti panting for air. He had forgotten that Morgan was in more danger than he thought she was. "She is staying with a demon barber. He will surely kill her."

Jack's eyes went wide. "What do you mean my daughter will be killed by a barber?"

"He has been murdering innocent men when they come into his shop for a shave."

"What about you?"

"Morgan saved me from being killed. Captain I am sorry, but I cannot spy on her any more."

Jack quickly got off the ship to get his daughter out of London if it was the last thing that he would do.

Meanwhile back in the barber shop Sweeney still had Morgan pinned up against the wall.

"Mr. T. how would you explain to Mrs. Lovett what happened to me? You would kill William surely you would kill her as well." Morgan said softly. "I know you would want to kill her wouldn't you. She is annoying as hell, but you wouldn't want to kill me. I have a family Mr. T. I really do." She said trying to keep her life from ending in Mr. Todd's hands.

Sweeney felt some compassion for her. He didn't want to hurt her. He wanted to kill Mrs. Lovett because she was more annoying than this pirate lady that stood before him in a black gown that didn't fit her properly. His eyes were on her bare tanned shoulders. He could see a rather visible scar that went from the side of her neck down her shoulder blade on both sides. He never seemed to notice those before. He began to wonder what kind of battles this woman was in to have scars like these. He dropped his razor onto the hard wooden floor, the razor making a small ting when it hit the floor. He didn't seem to know what he was doing at the moment until he was running his fingertip over the scar that was the largest on the left side of her neck.

Morgan almost gasped. She couldn't believe it, Sweeney Todd the demon barber was touching her neck. She had forgotten that she had scars from when she was in battles with Barbossa when she was a young child and ended up almost being killed a few times. She had no idea why Sweeney was touching her this way, but to her it felt wonderful.

Sweeney ran his fingers trough her golden hair. _"She deserves a better life than this... wait what am I thinking?"_ Sweeney thought as he caressed her cheek with his thumb.

_"What the hell is he thinking?"_ Morgan thought as her mind raced. _"He cannot be thinking about not killing me... wait he better not be thinking about kissing me. God please don't let him be thinking of that." _

_"Beautiful tanned skin, beautiful eyes, wondrous golden hair, and a smile to die for. What the hell am I thinking? She is nothing like Lucy. I don't remember what Lucy looked like." _Sweeney thought as he stroked her hair back off of her face. _"She's not Lucy, but she will do."_

Downstairs Mrs. Lovett was beginning to worry. She didn't hear Mr. Todd pace around upstairs like he normally did when he was waiting for a customer to slit his throat. Her eyes traveled upstairs hoping that he was alright and not in any trouble. She noticed someone was missing downstairs with her. She only had William right here beside her and there was no Morgan. "William where is your girl at?"

William looked up at Mrs. Lovett and down to the meat pie that she had sat down in front of him not so long ago. "I am not so sure where she is at." Said William softly. He knew where she was. He just didn't want to tell Mrs. Lovett where Morgan was, it was better off if he didn't tell her. He knew that Morgan with Mr. Todd. _"I hate that man."_ Thought William, his eyes became darker thinking that Morgan was doing the wrong thing. William looked up towards the shop his eyes filled with worry for the love of his life, well second love of his life. He loved her and he had admitted that, but Morgan was just too much to handle. She had her own way of doing things and that was the end of it. That included this. She wanted to spend time with Mr. Todd and that is what she got.

"You are worried about her ain't you?" Mrs. Lovett asked sitting down in front of him. "You love her and you told her how many times?"

"I told her many times. She told me she couldn't love me." William said looking back down at the meat pie.

"Well it sounds like you have a problem."

"A problem... yes..."

In the barber shop Sweeney still had Morgan pressed up against the wall. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. He was just in the mood to kiss her even though he didn't like her like that. But it just felt right to him.

Morgan moaned as he kissed her softly. She closed her eyes and responded to the kiss with her own. She deepened the kiss hoping that she wasn't pushing him to fast into kissing her.

Meanwhile Jack had found the barber shop where Ragetti almost had himself killed at. He walked into Mrs. Lovett's meat pie shop and saw William there. "Will!" yelled Jack, this yelling caused Will to jump.

William looked at Jack with wide eyes. "Jack..."

"Why aren't you with my daughter!" Yelled Jack again, clearly angry with the fact that Will was no where near his daughter. "You were supposed to protect her from anyone and anything. Where is she?!"

"I don't know Jack. She could be upstairs in the barber shop." Will said as he covered his ears. He hated it when Jack yelled at him for no reason at all, but he knew Jack had a reason for yelling at him was because of Morgan. He had let Morgan run up to the barber shop by herself and Sweeney Todd was there.

Jack growled out in anger. "Why aren't you with her?"

William looked down at the meat pie that was now cold in front of him and let out a sigh. "Jack she does what she wants. She makes her own choices. Just like Elizabeth and you. She is like you Jack, more than you would ever think. She wants things done her own way. It is her way of telling you that she doesn't need any one to watch her Jack. She only brought me on land for a reason. That was the only way that she could get here to find the Judge."

"The judge?! That's all that matters to her. She wants revenge. How does she plan on doing that? She has no idea where the judge lives. Do you really think that she can get her revenge without your help? She may be a pirate, but she isn't the best there is. She is nothing like her mother."

"Jack just go and talk to her. She may listen to you better than she will listen to me." Said William his eyes growing darker as he was beginning to get sick of Jack yelling at him about things that he shouldn't really yell at him about.

Jack growled as he left the room to head up towards the barber shop.

Mrs. Lovett looked at William in shock. "You're a... a pirate?"

William sighed. "Yes, I am a pirate."

"Why didn't you tell me this? I mean I have two pirates here in my home."

"We aren't bad... well except for Morgan because she likes to kill people who pisses her off." William said trying not to alarm Mrs. Lovett in any way.

"You love her though."

William nodded his head. "Yes, I sure do."

"Why don't you just take her and make her see the real you?"

"It doesn't work You know how it is with Mr. Todd."

Mrs. Lovett sighed. The boy did have a point. He just didn't know that she was helping Mr. Todd get away with his murders by baking the bodies into pies. "You are right Mr. Turner."

Meanwhile upstairs Sweeney pulled away only to lean in for another kiss from Morgan.

The door rang letting them know that someone was in. It was Jack. Jack's eyes went wide when he saw his daughter kissing a mad man. "Morgan what the hell are you thinking."

Sweeney pulled away from Morgan and saw Jack standing there. "What are you doing in here?" He hissed out.

"I can ask you the same thing." Jack snapped back at Sweeney. "What the hell are you doing to my daughter."

Morgan looked at her father in shock. "Father, I thought you wouldn't dare set foot on land. You have Barbossa on your ship still. You wouldn't allow your loving wife Elizabeth to be there on the ship with him alone." She had spat out Elizabeth's name making it known to her father that she hated Elizabeth with a passion. "Why not return to her."

"Because I was worried about you. You have been gone for only a few days and you are making out with this demon."

"Father clearly you think I am a child still. I am a grown woman who is going to kill that damn judge before she goes out to sea again. Besides it is clear that Elizabeth hates me. Why would you marry someone younger than your daughter? Mother would not be pleased."

"Quit bringing your mother into this lass. You know very well that the Judge killed her many years ago. You need to let that go. You have no choice, but to return to sea with me."

"Me return to the sea? No, I am not going to do that. I got to kill the judge. If I don't..." She pointed the gun that she had forgotten in her hand while she and Mr. Todd had kissed. "I will kill you and that is no joke. I don't lie - I am a pirate after all."

Jack looked at his daughter in shock. "You rather stay here on land until you get your revenge? If you plan on doing that then go on right a head and do that. Just don't come looking for the Pearl. Besides lass I have to take your dear William back to the Flying Dutchman."

"Then go and take him to the Dutchman."

Jack growled at his daughter. "I will have William come by and get you when it is time for you to leave the land. I am not having you stay here forever."

"I could always live by the sea. But I will send word when I kill the judge."

Jack sighed and looked at his daughter. "You act too much like your mother. You have a free spirit and there is nothing that I can really do about it other than to let you go and do what you want to do with your life. You wish to be here for now and there is nothing I can do about it, other than to let you stay here on land with this demon." Jack looked at Sweeney. He looked familiar to Jack. "Don't I know you?" He asked trying to place Sweeney with many of the men that he had met in the past. "Ah I know who you are." Jack said snapping his dirty fingers.

Sweeney glared at him.

"You are Benjamin Barker. You knew my wife."

Morgan's eyes went wide. She looked at Sweeney like he had grown another head. She put the pistol that she had in her hand under her skirts and walked down the stairs.

Jack looked at Sweeney and noticed he hadn't said anything to him. "Well, Benjamin it is hard for you to say something? You kissed my daughter and you didn't dare tell her that you knew her mother. Now that doesn't seem very fair." Jack said smirking a golden grin at Sweeney. "Why didn't you tell her that you knew about the crew. My crew."

Sweeney glared at Jack. "There is more to it than just what you think Captain Sparrow."

"Well, than what is it man?"

"She doesn't need to know that I knew who you were. Who your wife was. She doesn't need to know that." Sweeney said his eyes getting a shade darker.

"She needs to know Benjamin!"

"Not Benjamin! That man is dead. It is Todd now, Sweeney Todd."

"Well, Mr. Todd. You need to start telling the truth. It would be better off if you did. Than neither one of you would get hurt." Jack said shaking his head.

Sweeney pointed his razor at Jack. "You tell her anything I will swear to kill her. She is already been here long enough."

"Then why not send her on her way? Oh wait the two of you have a debt to settle and that is with Turpin."

"You also have a debt to settle with Turpin. He killed your wife."

"And I have let that go, mate. I let that go years ago when I had the chance to. My daughter just stayed on that for years and that is why she like this now." Jack said now getting angry that Sweeney had brought up the past. "Now if you excuse me I am going to go back to my ship." Jack said turning away from him and walking down the stairs to head towards his ship. He walked into Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie Shop and looked at William. "Come on William we got to get you back to the Flying Dutchman."

William looked at Jack. "Are you sure that it is safe for me to leave Morgan here?"

"Morgan wants to do things her own way. I highly doubt that she will stay on land much longer." Jack said with a grin. "Besides she will know her place is out at sea and not on dry land."

William just rolled his eyes. "Fine." He said taking a deep breath. "I suppose I should go with you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That is the end of chapter 7. Hope you all enjoy and please tell us what you think of it please.


	9. Chapter 8: Dead Men Tell No Tales

Sweeney Todd's Pirate Lady

By: STPL and Temping.Suductress

Authoress Note: Sorry for not updating in a while, but school really got in the way and now I am on a long break from school until July and I will be updating more and more. I hope you all enjoy the story and flames will not be allowed. Please if you have some helpful information please just email me and tell me the information that I could use in the near future to make my story better. Thank you a bunch and enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 8: Dead Men Tell No Tales

William slowly walked up the stairs to go to his room to gather his things up, when he saw Morgan with her door wide open, she was looking down on the streets of London, which he guess in turn that she was glaring at the streets below. He walked into the room and heard her hold back a cry. He walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Morgan? Are you alright?"

Morgan faced him, her hazel blue eyes were filled with unshed tears. It killed William to see her like this, even though he had never seen her so frail in his life. Morgan was a strong young woman with a heart of gold when she wasn't arguing with anyone about anything.

"Morgan can you hear me?" William asked hoping that the girl of his dreams would answer him soon.

Morgan snapped out of her phase. "What did you ask William?"

"I asked you are you alright?"

"Alright? William how can you ask me if I am alright? My father came up into the barber shop. You told him that I was up there." Morgan said getting rather upset with William.

"He asked where you were. What the heck did you want me to tell him? Tell him that you were off gallivanting somewhere? With no protection? Come on Morgan get real here. I am not going to let you get hurt by Mr. Todd. Mr. Todd is nothing, but trouble for you since we got here a few days ago. All you think about is him and getting your revenge. I hardly see you and you threaten me with that pistol of yours."

"Well, what do you expect from me? I am a blood thirsty pirate after all."

William just sighed. "I just wanted to tell you that I am going to be going back on my ship."

"Now why would you return to your ship Captain Turner?"

"It is my place. It was my place to be at your side Morgan, but I see that you want Mr. Todd by your side more than you want me there, so I am making the choice of returning to the sea where I belong. Maybe soon enough you will find out where your heart truly lies. It is either here on land with Mr. Todd or it is out on the sea, where you have been most of your life."

Morgan looked at him with shock. "You are doing the same thing that my father wants me to do. He wants me to pick a path and I have chosen to stay here and get my revenge. I can only see that happening. I want the judge dead and you both know that. It is a shame that you cannot think about it properly without pushing me aside saying I have to return to the sea."

"Morgan I am trying to help you make a good choice. I don't want you to be hung for this by being here. There is so much that you could be hung for."

"So much I could be hung for? William, I know this and so do you. But I pirate I am and I am going to stay a pirate. Maybe you should go William."

Will let out a sigh. "Fine." With that William left the room leaving Morgan to look back out the window with a glare.

**"Yo, ho, haul together, hoist the colors high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die. The king and his men stole the queen from her bed and bound her in her bones. The seas be ours and by the powers where we will we'll roam. Yo, ho, haul together, hoist the colors high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die. Some men have died and some are alive and others sail on the sea with the keys to the cage... and the Devil to pay we lay to Fiddler's Green! The bell has been raised from it's watery grave... Do you hear it's sepulchral tone? We are a call to all, pay head to squall and turn your sail toward home! Yo, ho, haul together, hoist the colors high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die." **Morgan sang to herself as she let the tears fall from her eyes. Her mother had always told her that she could do anything.

**"Yo, ho, haul together, hoist the colors high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die." **William sang.

Morgan turned around and saw William. "I guess you are ready to leave."

William nodded his head. "Promise me Morgan you will be careful. I don't want you to be hurt."

Morgan smirked. "I won't get hurt. The only way I can get hurt is having a noose around my neck and being hung by the neck until I am dead."

William pulled her into a hug. "I will miss you."

"No, you won't. We go at each others throats every day. Why should it matter that you would miss me or not." Morgan whispered, unashamed.

"He states the truth young Sparrow." Jack's voice rang in the room.

Morgan faced her father. "Father." She said softly.

Jack walked up to the two of them. "William do you mind if I talk to my daughter alone? Savvy?"

"Yes, I understand." William said pulling away from Morgan and walking out of the room to leave father and daughter to have a chat.

"What do you want to talk about father?"

"I want to know if you plan on staying here."

Morgan let out a sigh. "I am going to stay here. I have a judge to kill and that is what I am staying here for."

"Even if Mr. Todd is telling you a lie?"

"Telling me a lie? Who is easier to trust? A pirate lies all of the time. It is the honest pirates that you want to be careful of. You said so yourself you never know when they are going to do something stupid."

"True. But I don't trust Mr. Todd. He is lying to you about things."

Morgan tilted her head to the side. "What kind of things could he possibly be lying about?"

"He lied about not knowing who I am and who your mother was. He knew who we are. He knew that we were pirates. He knew about you. He was lying to you about everything."

"Father I have lied about things too. I mean get real you should be after the Fountain of Youth and not bothering your daughter about things. Go and find the Fountain of Youth. Maybe then you will gain some respect."

"More respect than you know."

"Go! Go and be with you golden brown haired wife. Seriously I have no idea why you would marry such a girl. All she is, is a cheater and liar."

Jack walked away from her. "As far as I am concerned I do not have a daughter."

"And I do not have a father or even friends."  
Jack walked out of the room.

Morgan let out a small sigh and rolled the sleeve up of her dress. The branded 'P' mark was forever printed on her skin. She remembered the day that she was branded as a pirate. Sometimes she wished to be on land to see how it was like to enjoy the time feeling the breeze on her skin while she stood and looked out at the sea. Now where was she to go. She had no place to be now. The life out on the sea was over as far as she knew unless she stole a ship and went sailing again.

"I heard commotion up here." Said Sweeney's voice.

Morgan turned around. Her eyes flashed with anger. "You heard all that aye? Why didn't you say something about it sooner?"

"I just came down from my shop."

Morgan shook her head. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Why do you say that Morgan? Is your father really upsetting you that much?"

"Father? Ha... I have no father. I have no life." Morgan turned away from him. "Jack told me that you knew him and my mother. Not only them you knew my name as well. Why didn't you say that to me when you saw me?"

"You said so yourself - dead men tell no tales."

"They tell no tales because they are dead."

"Benjamin Barker is dead. Sweeney Todd lives."

Morgan faced him. She shook her head lightly. "You want your revenge and you will get it. I won't get mine because now there is no reason to get my revenge."

Sweeney walked up closer to her. Why did her body look so good to him right now? She looked nothing like Lucy as far as he knew, but he was a different man than he was before. Benjamin Barker was dead now and Sweeney Todd was alive. As soon as he got his revenge he would have to move on with his life with his sixteen year old daughter and his daughter was going to need a mother. Maybe this woman that stood before him could be the mother figure maybe.

Morgan backed away from him. "Mr. T. there is no point of trying to talk to me now. I have nothing else to live for really."

Sweeney put his hand on her bare shoulder. "You will stay here and I will have you help me around the shop."

Morgan faced him.

He ran his fingers over her cheeks liking the feel of her soft skin. Even though she was out on the sea for many years, her skin felt like she was raised on land. Soft and tanned, perfect for him. He didn't like pale skin as much now - tanned was better, he thought it brought out the better part of life, more like sins in his life. Sins that he was committing now and she was going to help him. "You are going to help me around the shop making sure that there is no blood on the floor and maybe just maybe I will allow you to slit some throats."

Morgan's eyes went wide. "Are you sure that you want that Mr. T?"

Sweeney nodded his head. He leaned in and kissed Morgan on the lips. He quickly left before Morgan had anything to say.

**"Yo, ho, haul together, hoist the colors high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die. The king and his men stole the queen from her bed and bound her in her Bones. The seas be ours and by the powers where we will we'll roam. Yo, ho, haul together, hoist the colors high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die. Some men have died and some are alive and others sail on the sea with the keys to the cage... and the Devil to pay we lay to Fiddler's Green! The bell has been raised from it's watery grave... Do you hear it's sepulchral tone? We are a call to all, pay head to squall and turn your sail toward home! Yo, ho, haul together, hoist the colors high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die." **Morgan sang.

Sweeney heard her sing hoisting the colors of the flags of the pirates. He began to wonder why she stayed here on land. She didn't have much choice because she wanted revenge and that was that all that mattered to her. As long as she got her revenge she could return to the sea. He slowly walked away and went down the stairs.

Morgan shook her head as she sat down. "The colors will die and so will the pirates." Morgan mumbled as she looked down on the street below. She was going to have to make her own life A new life that she deserved. She traced her finger over the 'P' and let out a sigh. She stood up quickly and decided to go up to the barber shop to see what Sweeney was doing. She was supposed to help him with his clients and get revenge slowly.

Sweeney paced around his barber shop. He was waiting for Morgan to show up there to help him. He may not have had any clients right then and there at the moment, but soon he would. He heard the bell ring and saw Morgan come in.

Morgan looked down at the ground. "I thought about what you said."

Meanwhile Jack returned to the Pearl with William at his side. He noticed that someone else was on the ship. It was his own father, Captain Teague. "Father?"

"Jackie, where is Morgan?"

"She's on land where she wishes to stay."

Captain Teague shook his head. "Jackie, you look like you saw a ghost. Morgan is free spirited much like yourself. She follows the code better than any one else on your crew. She is much like your wife Maria. Maria wouldn't be pleased to see you with another woman."

"Father it was time for me to move on."

Captain Teague shook his head. "You once was a Pirate Lord and you passed it onto Morgan. She is the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean now. Why you left her on land I will never know."

"She wished to be on land." Jack said.

"Then all is lost. Dead men shall tell no tales."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That is the end of chapter 8. Enjoy


	10. Chapter 9: Have to Get Rid of Her

Sweeney Todd's Pirate Lady

By: STPL and Temping.Suductress

Well I am hoping that you are all enjoying this story. Please Review to tell me what you think of it please.

Chapter 9: Have To Get Rid of Her

"What do you mean by dead men tell no tales and all is lost?" Jack asked, knowing fully well enough that sometimes his father never really did make any sense when he sometimes talked to him about his daughter.

Captain Teague looked at his son, shaking his head lightly. "Jackie, Morgan is supposed to be out on the sea with you, you know Maria wouldn't be happy about this if you left her on land."

"All is lost? What did you mean by that?"

"Jackie there are some things that are going to be happening soon to the pirates. We are almost extinct. The times of the pirates is coming to an end. We need to have a meeting with all of the Lords. You left our Lord of the Caribbean on land in London, England! Now we have to meet there to talk about what we are going to do."

Meanwhile at Sweeney's shop Sweeney was looking at Morgan. Had she really thought about what he had said to her earlier? If she had what was her answer?

Morgan looked down seeing that he was looking at her. "You want me to help you with your murders." She took a deep breath. "I will help you."

A smirk came to his lips. "You have used blades before I presume."

Morgan nodded her head.

"Have you ever given anyone a shave before?" Sweeney asked flicking his razor open.

Morgan once again nodded her head. "Yes, I have."

"Then there should be no problem with you helping me out around the shop."

"I suppose not." Morgan said in a whisper.

Sweeney walked up to her and put his hand on her bare shoulder that was exposed by the black dress that she was currently in.

Morgan looked up at him and noticed that there was something different about his eyes. They had an emotion that she only saw in her father's eyes when she was much younger when he always looked at her mother. It was love in a way that she never had seen in Sweeney's eyes.

Sweeney brushed a strand of hair out of her hazel blue eyes and leaned in kissing her softly on the lips.

Morgan quickly pulled away.

Sweeney gave her a look of confusion. He began to wonder why she pulled away from him.

Meanwhile on the Flying Dutchman Will was looking towards London. "There is no place like London."

Bootstrap looked at his son. "William is there something wrong?"

Will looked at his father. "Father..."

"It is about Morgan Sparrow?"

William nodded his head.

"Where is she lad? Didn't she come with you?"

William shook his head.

"Knowing Morgan." Said a female voice.

Bootstrap looked over his shoulder and saw Maria. "Captain Maria."

Maria shook her head. "I am not captain any more, Bootstrap."

William gave Maria a confused look. "Morgan thinks your dead."

"I am dead Captain Turner. I was brought back by Calypso. She knew Jack was going to need me."

William looked down at the floorboard of the ship.

"Captain Turner..."

"Jack doesn't need you."

"What?"

"He has Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth? You mean your lass?"

"Yes, he married her."

Maria's eyes went wide. "All is lost." She whispered as tears came to her eyes. "Morgan would do anything for revenge of my death. I knew she would. Calypso has told me so. She told me how much Morgan had changed. She brought me back thinking that she could get me and Jack back together and be the family that Morgan always had wanted." Maria wiped the tears that she had shed. "I guess all is lost then."

"What do you mean by that?" William asked in confusion.

Maria looked up. "It is nothing that you need to worry about dear Captain William. It is something that the Sparrows need to worry about." She said biting her lip.

William looked at Maria still confused. What could possibly the Sparrows would have to worry about? Was it dangerous, did it have to deal with Morgan being the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean, was it death for the Sparrow family? He didn't know, he needed to find out though.

Meanwhile in Mrs. Lovett's meat pie shop, Mrs. Lovett was looking up towards Sweeney's shop. She was beginning to worry about Sweeney. He was the love of her life and she couldn't stand Morgan being around him. She wanted Sweeney to love her and only her, but there had to be a way for her to get Morgan back out to sea where she belonged.

Upstairs Sweeney was still looking at her confused. Why had she pulled away from him? Was it something that he did?

Morgan walked over to the window and looked down on the streets of London. She let out a sigh and shook her head. "What will I get in return for helping you Mr. T?"

Sweeney walked over to her and put his hand back on her bare shoulder. "A new life I suppose."

Morgan looked over her shoulder at him. She felt safe around him, but something inside of her was telling her that there was something wrong, like something bad was going to happen. She didn't know what was going to happen, but it felt bad. She was a Sparrow and she like her grandfather could feel things that were going to happen, even if they were good or bad.

Sweeney could see in her eyes that there was something wrong. "Miss Sparrow is there something bothering you?"

Morgan looked into his eyes. "I should go for now." She said in a soft voice unashamed of what she was saying. She removed herself from his touch and slowly walked towards the door.

"Be back at dawn." Sweeney said as he watched her head down the stairs. He began to figure out what was wrong with her. She was acting stranger than she was earlier. How could someone become so timid about things and not state what was bothering them? It made him grow concerned for the pirate lady that he hadn't really grown accustomed to yet. How could she make his heart sing, yet make him worry about her?

Meanwhile on the Misty Lady Maria Sparrow had finally arrived. Maria began to hunt for Jack's father, Captain Teague.

Captain Teague saw Maria on the ship. "Maria." He said walking down onto the deck below where she stood.

Maria smiled at Captain Teague. "Captain Teague." She said bowing her head.

"Maria, no need to bow your head to me. You are the Pirate Lord of Madagascar. There is no need to."

Maria sighed. "You must know that the Sparrows will be coming to their down fall as well as the others." She said looking up at him her blue eyes looking into Captain Teague's brown eyes, that reminded her so much of Jack's eyes.

Teague nodded his head. "Aye, I do know that. Captain Maria."

"It is just Maria now Captain Teague. I haven't been Captain for a long time."

Teague shook his head. "You will always be Captain Maria in my eyes." He said with a smile. "As I said before I know that the Sparrows must get together."

Maria sighed. "How can we get together? Morgan is on land trying to get her revenge on what Judge Turpin did. Surely there isn't much of a way to figure out where she is."

"We have to go on land and find her to have our meeting. We wouldn't want her to be dead. She is the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean now."

Maria's eyes went wide. "How did she become the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean? That's Jack's spot."

"Was Jackie's spot. He gave it to her."

"Is everyone else the same?"

"Hector Barbossa is still the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea, Sri Sumbhajee is still he Pirate lord of the Indian Ocean, Mistress Ching is still he the Pirate Lord of the Pacific Ocean, Capitaine Chevalle is still Pirate Lord of the Mediterranean Sea, and Eduardo Villenueva is still the Pirate Lord of the Adriatic Sea. You are the Pirate Lord of Madagascar."

"And the Pirate Lord of the South China Sea?"

"That would also be Morgan as well since Elizabeth married Jackie."

Maria looked down at the floorboards of the Misty Lady. "Morgan is two Pirate Lords mixed into one. That girl has a lot to learn." Maria looked up at Teague. "I am not sure if Morgan can handle it. She is on land. We cannot afford a meeting on land. We will surely get caught."

"We will find a way I am sure Captain Maria. Your daughter, my granddaughter has a lot to learn. She may be on land right now, but she has some things to learn there while she is on land."

Meanwhile Mrs. Lovett watched Morgan carefully who was sitting there in her meat pie shop drinking rum. "So, what is going on between you and Mr. T?"

Morgan looked up from her rum bottle. "Nothing is going on between me and Mr. Todd."

"Oh, you seem to be going up into his shop quite a bit." Mrs. Lovett said, trying not to make it obvious to the young pirate that she was hurting inside.

"He asks me to come up Mrs. Lovett. That's all." Morgan said, drinking more of her rum. Her speech was not yet slurred, because she hadn't had enough to drink just yet.

Mrs. Lovett watched Morgan drown the rest of her rum. "She's a bloody drunk." Mrs. Lovett thought.

"Is there any more rum here?" Morgan asked, her speech now slurring together.

Mrs. Lovett raised an eyebrow to this. "Sorry Miss, but there is none left here, sorry to say."

Morgan got up. "I don't get you Mrs. Lovett. You don't even know Mr. Todd that well and you still hang on him like he is your person to marry."

Mrs. Lovett began to get even more upset. "You listen here, you bloody pirate. Ever since you got here, Mr. T has been paying more attention to you, than he has with me. I don't even want you here Miss... what ever your last name is."

Morgan clutched the skirts of the black dress that she was wearing. "It is bloody Sparrow, you bloody woman!" Morgan said in anger. She hated to admit it, but Mrs. Lovett was getting on her last nerves.

"I want you out before the end of tonight!"

Morgan laughed. "It will be my pleasure." Morgan staggered out of the room.

Mrs. Lovett groaned. "I have to get rid of her before that, Mr. T is mine. Not hers, mine." Mrs. Lovett went back to work on her meat pies.

Upstairs Morgan was busy packing her bags up. She shook her head as she put the last gown that Elizabeth had given to her in the bag that she was going to carry on her. She looked out the window and shook her head. "Something is brewin' and it isn't with Davey Jones' Locker." She muttered to herself. "And it is something bad." She slung her bag over her shoulder. **"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me hearties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me hearties, you ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me." **Tears came to her eyes as she looked down at the streets below. She was going to leave and that was going to be the end of it. **"We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up me hearties, yo ho. Maraud and embezzle and even high-jack. Drink up me hearties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We kindle and char, inflame and ignite. Drink up me hearties, yo ho. We burn up the city, we're really a fright. Drink up me hearties, yo ho. We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves. Drink up me hearties, yo ho. We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs. Drink up me hearties yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads. Drink up me hearties, yo ho. Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads. Drink up me hearties, yo ho."** Morgan headed down the stairs. She didn't want to leave, but Mrs. Lovett was just pissing her off to no end.

Upstairs in Sweeney's shop Sweeney was pacing back and forth. He looked down on the street below and saw Morgan walking down the road. He walked out of his barber shop and went to the deck. "Miss Sparrow where are you off to?"

Morgan looked up at Sweeney. Her heart leap into her throat. "Mrs. Lovett kicked me out."

"Come up here."

Morgan slowly walked up to him.

"You will stay with me then." He said brushing a strand of hair off of her face.

Morgan blushed a little. "Are you sure Mr. T? Mrs. Lovett hates me."

"Don't worry about Mrs. Lovett, my pet. She is only to do what I tell her to do."

Morgan sighed.

"Come on into the shop and we can talk."

"Talk? Mr. T. you aren't much of a talker."

Sweeney put his hand on the small part of her back leading her inside of his beloved barber shop. "Have a seat Miss Sparrow." He said tilting his head towards the rigged barber chair.

Morgan felt his hand go up her back rubbing it lightly. She walked over to the barber chair and sat down. "Now, you wanted to talk Mr. T...about what?"

Sweeney didn't say nothing, but instead of saying something he walked up to her running his fingers on her cheeks feeling her soft tanned skin.

Morgan took a deep breath. She knew that there was no way that he was going to talk to her. He was just going to touch her skin and most likely kiss her a few times.

Sweeney moved the pirate beads that hung in her face away from her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her once again.

Morgan felt her heart leap into her throat once again. She knew that he wasn't going to talk to her, but his kisses were very much devious to her. She a pirate of all people weren't supposed to be kissing anyone. She wasn't like her father, who would have many one nightstands with women in Tortuga. She didn't want to be like Jack since the death of her mother.

Meanwhile on the Misty Lady Teague and Maria were standing across from each other. Teague could tell by the look on Maria's beautiful face that she was worried about something. "Captain Maria there is something wrong isn't there?"

Maria looked up at Teague. "Yes, Jack doesn't know this, but Calypso told me something that was important."

"And what was that?"

"She said it in rhyme. She said Sparrows are in danger. Pirates of all are meeting their demise. Teague we have to get to Morgan. Please will you talk to her?"

Teague nodded his head. "I will talk to my granddaughter. She will listen to me. I will tell her what is going on. She does need to know after all. There will be the downfall of our kind."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That is the end of chapter 9. Please review to tell me what you guys think of it.


	11. Chapter 10: A Killer's Life For Me

Sweeney Todd's Pirate Lady

By: STPL and Temping.Suductress

Well I am hoping that you are all enjoying this story. Please Review to tell me what you think of it please.

Chapter 10: A Killer's Life For Me

Sweeney paced around in his shop, every once and a while he would look at the young woman that was asleep on the barber's chair. He wondered why she was avoiding feelings. Usually pirates would never avoid their feelings towards others, unless they were afraid of something coming to get them for the crimes that they committed in the past. What he was committing now wasn't much different than what the pirates did, but what was bothering his pet? He walked over to the chair and carefully brushed the strands of hair off of her face. He knew that she didn't look much like Lucy, but she was a woman who was out for revenge for her dead mother. What more could he want? Someone as much dead-set on killing someone else - much like himself. He took a closer look at the woman that was now sleeping in his barber chair, with the moonlight shining off of her golden hair gave her an angelic look to her person, the black dress was clearly two sizes too big for her by the way that she was sleeping, and the trinkets in her hair shined in the moonlight. He had no idea what the trinkets meant to her and clearly it was a meaning of some importance.

**"Easy there Morgan, you wouldn't want to be swimming into Davey Jones' locker, luv." Maria said walking down to the deck below. The sun shined off of the trinkets in her hair.**

Jack came down after putting a rope on the wheel to keep them going in the straight path that they were going now. "By the way you do things luv, I can see why my father named you Pirate Lord of Madagascar." Jack said placing a kiss on Maria's lips.

Maria smiled and looked at her husband. "Look at it this way Jackie, Morgan will become the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean. Taking after you, luv."

Morgan smiled at both of her parents. "When are we going to see Grandfather Teague, father?"

"Soon." Jack said smiling at his young daughter._  
_  
Morgan shot up sweating. That dream was going to get on her nerves while she was here on land. They were happy long ago when they were sailing the seas being the pirates that they were. Now with her mother dead there was no Pirate Lord of Madagascar and her here on land there was no Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea and no Pirate Lord of the South China Sea. She saw Sweeney pacing around and knew that he must've been at it all night long. "Mr. T?" She asked, finally finding her voice.

Sweeney's eyes shot over to her frame that was still in the barber chair.

"Were you up all night?"

Sweeney didn't say nothing, but Morgan knew that he was up all night long, probably watching her sleep.

"I am taking a stab at it - you were awake all night. Why would you stay up? Surely you have something better to do than watch over me all night long."

"It is too late for that. It is time to open the shop up."

"I will go and change then." Morgan said getting up out of the chair. She quickly got into a bag and pulled out a violet dress. She carefully slipped into the other room and changed into the violet dress that Elizabeth had given to her. It hardly hugged her curves except for the top which was rather fitting for a woman of her status. It made her feel a tad bit more whorish than the black dress did, but it would have to do. She walked back into the other room and put the black dress into the bag.

Sweeney's breath got caught in his throat. Morgan looked absolutely stunning to him now. She was in a violet dress that was dark enough to match the black heart that she had. His eyes racked over her body. _"Turpin would want her, that is if he would come into the shop." _Sweeney thought, just then the bell rang. His eyes shot up to see Judge Turpin standing there. "Judge Turpin." Sweeney said, causing Morgan to quickly look up. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Have you changed your company barber?" Asked Judge Turpin, looking at Sweeney as if he was a mad man.

"Yes, sir, sit sir sit." Sweeney said with a smile that was fake.

Turpin looked at Morgan. "You got wonderful tastes in women if I do say so myself. What is your name my dear?" He asked, as his eyes raked over her body.

Morgan felt a shiver of disgust come over her as she felt his eyes wander over her body. "It is Morgan Turner."

"I've never seen you here before Miss Turner. Are you related to the Pirate captain William Turner?" Judge Turpin asked his eyes still on her figure. His eyes were filled with lust.

"He is daft in the head, me own cousin." Morgan said moving next to Sweeney. "I am Mr. Todd's assistant." She bowed her head in sign of respect.

"I am not in here for a shave Mr. Todd. I just came here to see if you were getting better company. I will be sure to stop in sometime soon seeing the fact that you are getting better company." He said motioning his head over to Morgan.

Morgan stepped behind Sweeney so she didn't have to feel the eyes of the judge on her.

Sweeney nodded his head. "If you say so sir." He felt Morgan tremble behind him, he knew that she was scared of this man, but he was going to teach her not to be afraid of him. Of course he knew that Turpin would probably sentence her to death before the week was out if he found out that she was a pirate of all things.

Judge Turpin left the two of them to stand together.

Sweeney turned around and faced her. "You are afraid of him, yet you want to kill him."

"You didn't see what I saw, Mr. T." Morgan said, now looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

The tears in Morgan's eyes made Sweeney's heart ache, he had no idea or he had forgotten what she had said about what Turpin did to her mother. He thought it would be a good idea not to go into it with her at the moment. He pulled her close to him as he looked out the window, he pulled her closer when he saw the judge looking up into the barber shop, and he didn't want Morgan to see the judge looking up at them. Now, he just wished to keep the judge away from this pirate lady that he now had a fondness for. He glared at the judge.

Morgan looked up at Sweeney after feeling his arms get tighter around her body, and now she noticed that he was glaring at the streets below. Morgan slowly turned around and the color drained from her face, the judge was staring at them, and by the look in his eyes, he held lust in them only for her. Morgan quickly turned into Sweeney burying her head into his shirt.

Sweeney felt her head against his chest and he rubbed her back reassuring her that the judge would not get to her like he had done in the past getting with other women. "He isn't going to touch you." He whispered into her ear, hoping it would give her some comfort.

Morgan lifted her head up from his shirt and looked into his eyes. "How can you be so sure, Mr. T? He gets what he wants. If he gets his hands on me I am as good as in Davey Jones' locker."

"He won't touch you. I promise you that. I will slit his throat before he touches you." He whispered again in her ear.

Morgan thought about what he said and leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. She pulled away quickly blushing some. "Sorry."

Sweeney didn't say anything except for crashing his lips onto hers in a sweet, yet tender loving kiss. He hated to admit that he had started to fall for her, a pirate of all people, a stealing, breathing, beautiful, sea-loving, adventurous, murderous pirate. He didn't know how it happened, it just did, and to him it felt great to finally have a woman kissing him in his barber shop.

Morgan pulled away. "And if he sends you to prison?"

"He will die before he does that."

Morgan looked up into his eyes. "Even though I am scared of him, Mr. T, you are right about him dying before he can send you away again on a false charge."

Sweeney captured her lips again in another sweet, tender, loving kiss.

Morgan closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. "How am I going to explain to him that I have to return to the sea as soon as possible after the judge is dead?" The kiss felt perfect to her and that was all that mattered to her at the moment. Her heart was beating faster and she hoped that Sweeney didn't notice it.

Sweeney pulled away and pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "You are safe here, like you would be out on sea."

Morgan nodded her head. "Aye, safe is good."

"I won't let nothing happen to you, you have my word." He whispered into her ear.

Morgan shivered as his hot breath touched her skin. "Mr. T. I understand that."

"Good." He said brushing the strand of hair out of her eyes. He looked closely at the beads she had in her hair. "These beads..."

"Yes?"

"What do they mean?" He asked looking at the Chinese beads and the other beads that were in her hair.

"The beads? The Chinese beads are for me being the Pirate Lord of the South China Sea and the Caribbean style beads are for me being Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea."

"Ah, I see."

Morgan looked down and let out a sigh. Being a pirate lord of two places wasn't easy. One place was enough, the Caribbean was enough to take care of and the crew. Since she was young she knew that she was going to be the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean, but now she was having other thoughts.

"Is there something wrong my pet?"

Morgan looked up. "There is nothing wrong Mr. T. I just realized how much I need to return to the sea once this is over."

"Return to the sea? Are you going to be welcomed back out there?"

"I have a life out there on the sea Mr. T. It is where I belong. I know that I am going to be the most feared Pirate out on the sea because I am already a murderer." Morgan said, with a smirk. "Besides you would be a wanted man. You would have to do something about that."

"Yes, I suppose you are right."

"Once the judge is dead, I can return to the sea." She said looking down at the ground. "You can come out to sea if you wish to."

"I am not sure if I could." Sweeney said burying his head into her soft golden locks.

"Are you afraid of the sea?"

Sweeney didn't say anything.

Morgan pulled away from him. "You are afraid of the sea."

Meanwhile on the Misty Lady it docked in London. Maria looked at Teague. "I cannot go onto land Teague."

Teague nodded his head. "I know that Captain Maria. I will talk to her." Teague said, getting off of the ship. "Be careful not to be seen."

Maria nodded her head. "Yes."

Teague walked away from his ship.

Maria watched Teague walk away from the ship. _"Please Teague, talk some sense into your granddaughter. She needs you. She needs to know what is going on. She needs to know that the Sparrow family is in danger. The whole pirate race will be doomed if we don't stop what is coming." _Maria thought as she hid in the brig.

Back in Sweeney's shop Sweeney was busy running his fingers through her hair.

Mrs Lovett came into the barber shop. She saw her Sweeney running his fingers through that filthy pirate woman's hair. "What is going on in here?" Mrs. Lovett asked fuming, after seeing what she just saw between Sweeney and Morgan.

Sweeney pulled back from Morgan. His eyes shot over to Mrs. Lovett. "Nothing, Mrs. Lovett."

Mrs. Lovett glared at Morgan. "I thought I threw you out? You aren't welcome here. You are a pirate!"

Morgan sighed. "A pirate who can't go back out on the sea." She hissed out to Mrs. Lovett.

Sweeney shook his head. "She will be staying with me Mrs. Lovett until she returns to the sea."

Mrs. Lovett's eyes softened. "Mister T. She cannot stay here. Someone is going to find out that she is a pirate. She is going to send us to the gallows."

Morgan moved away from Sweeney. "It is better than being shot."

Mrs. Lovett looked at Sweeney. "How can she help you? She is a meddling pirate after all. She could very well go to the Beadle."

"I would rather die than go to the Beadle. I would be hung if I went there."

"Then we would have one less problem." Mrs. Lovett said glaring at Morgan. She hated Morgan as of now, but how was she going to get rid of her?

Morgan scoffed.

"Mrs. Lovett leave us."

"But Mister T."

"Leave Mrs. Lovett."

Mrs. Lovett stormed away from the two of them.

The bell rang as someone came in for a shave. "Mr. Todd."

Sweeney faced the man that came into the room. "Ah yes sir?"

"I came here for a shave."

A fake smile came to Sweeney's face. "My apprentice will be giving you a shave." Sweeney said directing his head towards Morgan.

"But she is female."

Morgan's eyes darkened. "I am good at this trade, just like Mr. Todd here."

"Well, I see that you could give me a shave Miss..."

"Turner."

"Sit, sir, sit." Sweeney said motioning for him to sit in the chair.

The man took a seat in the evil barber chair.

"Miss Turner?"

"Yes, Mr. Todd?"

"Get ready for your shave."

Morgan nodded her head. "Yes, Mr. Todd." She said as she began to drape the client for his shave. She looked up and saw the look in Sweeney's eyes. He wanted to see blood and she knew it. She put the soap on his face and a smirk came to her lips. She quickly picked up the razor and slit the man's throat. Blood sprayed up onto her face and chest.

Sweeney came over and put his foot on the lever sending the body to the bake house.

Morgan looked at him.

Sweeney ran his fingers on her cheeks where the blood was and he leaned in for a kiss.

Morgan dropped the razor that she held in her hand. She pulled back from him. "We need to be more careful Mr. T."

Sweeney took a deep breath in. "I suppose you are right."

Morgan nodded her head. "Of course I am right."

Sweeney moved his hand away from Morgan's blood covered face. His fingers were red from the blood that he had taken off of her face.

Morgan looked down. "I am sorry Mr. T. I shouldn't have said anything."

Sweeney looked at her. "You are different Miss Sparrow."

Morgan smirked. "Of course I am Mr. T."

Sweeney captured her red lips with his once again. He ran his tongue on her lower lip tasting the blood that was on her lower lip.

Morgan groaned. She loved feeling this man's lips on hers. She had never really been kissed by a serial killer much like him.

Sweeney pulled away from her. "We have a long day today."

Morgan nodded her head. "Aye."

Meanwhile Teague walked down the paths of London trying to see where his granddaughter would be. He wanted her safe and London wasn't a safe place for any pirate, not even a strong one like Morgan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That is the end of chapter 10 enjoy.


	12. Chapter 11: I Don't Love Him

Sweeney Todd's Pirate Lady

By: STPL and Temping.Suductress

Well I am hoping that you are all enjoying this story. Please Review to tell me what you think of it please.

Chapter 11: I Don't Love Him

Morgan looked at Sweeney. "Things are going to get much harder." She said, looking away from him cleaning the blood off of her face and what ever part of her chest that was exposed from the dress that she was wearing.

Sweeney looked at Morgan with come concern. "Something is bothering you."

Morgan looked back at him and nodded her head. She couldn't tell him what, but there was danger on the horizon. She looked down on the streets below, her eyes went wide when she saw the familiar pirate hat, and she gasped.

"Miss Sparrow what is it?"

Morgan pushed past him and went to the door.

Sweeney followed her out of the barber shop and down the stairs to the street below.

Morgan threw herself at the man that had the pirate hat on. "Grandfather Teague!"

"Morgan." Teague said, pulling Morgan into a hug.

"What are ye doing here?"

"I came here to find you." Teague looked at Sweeney. "Don't I know ye?"

Sweeney shook his head.

Teague turned his attention back to Morgan. "Yer needed back out at sea."

Morgan gave her grandfather a confused look. "What is it grandfather?"

"There is danger."

Morgan's eyes went wide. "All is lost." Morgan said, muttering knowing what her grandfather had meant. It was going to be a long task a head of herself and the pirates who sailed the seven seas.

Teague nodded his head. "We have a lot to deal with."

Morgan nodded her head. "I have to finish up here." She said, tilting her head towards the barber shop.

"Return to the Misty Lady when you get the chance. No one will know she's a pirate ship."

"Aye grandfather. Please be careful."

Teague nodded his head. "I will as long as yer careful."

Morgan smiled a small smile. "I will be careful."

Teague bowed his head and walked away.

Morgan faced him. "Ye know me grandfather too aye?"

Sweeney nodded his head. "Yes."

Morgan let out a sigh.

"Some thing is bothering you."

Morgan headed towards the barber shop. "I am sorry Mr. T." She mumbled to herself as she walked up the stairs to the barber shop. _"I have to stop this before it gets out of hand. Death will be bringing everything down soon. I have to stop lying to him, he needs to know, or I can hide it until I leave here." _Morgan thought as she ran a hand through her hair.

Sweeney came into the barber shop and saw that she was looking down at the street below. He put his hand on her shoulder. "You will get your revenge like you wanted to."

Morgan looked at him. "Aye like I wanted to, but the worst is yet to come."

"Worst yet to come?"

Morgan nodded her head. "Aye, there be no lying there Mr. T."

Sweeney put his finger to her lips. "Don't need to say another word Miss Sparrow."

Morgan's hazel blue eyes locked with his black eyes. She leaned in closer to him. "Why do you tempt me so Mr. Todd?" She asked, her breathing becoming slightly labored because of how close she was to him.

Sweeney looked down at her moving her hair out of her eyes. "You tempt me more than I tempt you, Miss Sparrow." He said, kissing her on the lips. He just wanted her silent for now. He pulled her closer to his body wrapping his arms around her slim waist.

Anthony came running into the room. "Mr. Todd they've locked her up."

"Locked who up dear boy?" Morgan asked, pushing herself a little from Sweeney.

"Johanna. They locked her up in a mad house. Fogg's Asylum."

Morgan looked at Sweeney. "I know what to do, luv. Why don't we dress him up as a wig maker. That should get him into the place and save Johanna."

Sweeney nodded his head.

"I am forever in your debt."

"Bring her here."

"I was thinking of doing so. It will only be for a little while though. To catch a cab and everything to get out of here. Mr. Todd?"

"Bring her here."

"Thank you my friend!" Anthony quickly left, leaving the two of them alone.

Morgan looked up at him and brushed a strand of hair out of his face. She let out a small sigh. "How do ye plan on getting to the judge?"

"Writing him a letter."

"Do ye think a letter will work?"

"Yes, it should work."

Morgan nodded her head. "Well of course it will. He wouldn't pass up a chance to see me again. Honestly he wouldn't pass up a chance to see his ward again."

"You are right about that. Then our revenge will be complete."

"We will have revenge and salvation."

Sweeney kissed her once again.

"How would you plan on the both of us getting the revenge?"

"We will figure something out, my love." He said, kissing her with more passion that he could muster up.

Morgan pulled away. "How about we start that letter, luv."

"Alright." Sweeney walked over to the table and began to write a letter to the judge. He looked over at Morgan a few times knowing that she was going to be there with him the whole time. "Send the boy up."

Morgan nodded her head. "Aye, Mr. T." Morgan said, leaving the room. A few moments later she returned with Toby. "Here he is Mr. Todd."

Sweeney looked at Toby. "You know where the judge lives."

"Yes." Toby said looking at Sweeney.

"Take this letter to him. Make sure that he is the only one that reads it."

"Yes, sir. Do you mind if I stop at the store."

"No, come right back here."

"Yes, sir." Toby took the letter and was on his way.

Morgan looked at Sweeney. "Ye scared the boy half to death Mr. T."

"I believe I have."

Morgan leaned over him. "So, the revenge plans are?" She asked her hot breath tickling his ear.

Sweeney looked up at her. "You are tempting Miss Sparrow."

"Aye, about as tempting as ye, are Mr. T."

Sweeney locked his lips with hers once again. His hands roamed over her shoulders that were bare because of the dress.

Morgan pulled back from him. "He will be here soon Mr. T."

"You are right."

"I will be right back Mr. T." Morgan said, heading towards the door. "I will be back before the judge comes."

"Alright Miss Sparrow."

Morgan headed out of the room.

Meanwhile downstairs in Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie Shop, Mrs. Lovett was busy working on the pies. Mrs. Lovett heard the bell ring and she looked up seeing Morgan enter. "What are you doing here?" She hissed out.

Morgan glared at Mrs. Lovett. "Just here to get a few things straight, Mrs. Lovett. You love Mr. Todd if I am correct."

Mrs. Lovett gave her a confused look. "How do you know?"

"Mrs. Lovett I am not blind. I know how you look at him."

"And what are you trying to state pirate?"

Morgan looked down at the floorboards. "What am I trying to say?" Morgan rubbed the back of her neck. "You care for him more than I ever could. I don't love him. You don't have to worry about anything. As soon as I get my revenge, I will be back out on the sea, and you and Mr. Todd can have the life you always have dreamed of."

Mrs. Lovett looked at her closely. "You aren't lying are you?"

"No, Mrs. Lovett, I don't have it in me heart to lie." Morgan bit her lip. "He only lusts for me because I remind him of Lucy. I will be gone this evening that is once the judge has been killed. Then you won't have to hear or see any pirates for as long as ye live."

"Well if you say so. You better be gone tonight."

"I will be trust me."

"Well go on and help Mr. T." Mrs. Lovett's tone of voice finally changed.

Morgan nodded her head. "Yes, Mrs. Lovett." Morgan headed out of the meat pie shop. Tears came to her eyes. _"This is the hardest thing that I will ever have to do. Mr. Todd you are my everything, but I am a pirate, for that I cannot have feelings for someone who is on land. I won't allow myself to fall in love ever again." _Morgan walked up the stairs to Sweeney's barber shop. She opened the door and looked at Sweeney.

"Where are you going to be heading to Miss Sparrow?"

"Once the revenge is taken, Mr. Todd, I will be going on the Misty Lady."

"So you will be leaving London."

"Aye, I will be Mr. T. I have no life here."

Sweeney was in shock, he wouldn't dare show it on the outside, but on the inside he had fallen for this woman, and wished she would stay here with him instead of returning to the sea, where she most likely would cause more trouble for herself, and try to get hung for being a pirate... unless she had a death wish all of her own. _"A life out at sea couldn't be that bad. What am I thinking? I was almost killed at sea, when I got away from Australia. This woman has been to sea most of her life and she must hate the land. I wouldn't dream of being like her." _He thought, he had been through too much and Morgan was the same way.

Morgan moved towards the window and looked down to the street below. _"I am protecting you Sweeney. You will have a life long after I leave, there is no point of me having myself attached to you, when I am leaving for the sea once again." _Morgan thought, as she shook her head. _"I wonder what my life would be like with out him after killing Turpin?"_

**(Morgan's vision of her life without Sweeney Todd when she returns to the sea)**

**Morgan looked out towards the horizon where London was.**

"**Morgan." Said a voice that belonged to her friend Will.**

**Morgan faced him, her eyes were filled with pain and sorrow. She had been quiet on the ship for days.**

"**You haven't been yourself since you left London."**

**Morgan's eyes adverted back to where London was.**

**Will's eyes began to tear. He loved this woman so, but she wasn't herself. She hadn't made death threats, touched her mother's old gun, nor touched the sword that was hanging in his room. He knew what was wrong. "You fell for him didn't you? You fell in love with the man that paced around in his barber shop all day waiting for clients to come into his shop for a shave."**

**Morgan looked down. She didn't say anything, in fact she never said a word to anyone other than to her grandfather Teague Sparrow. **

**Will let out a sigh. "He's most likely to have forgotten you. He must've found someone new. If he loved you he would've come after you. He would've gotten onto the ship with you. He wouldn't have let you be out here on the sea on your own."**

Morgan shook her head. _"And a life with him?" _She thought, what it would be like to have him there with her.

**(Morgan's vision of her life with Sweeney Todd on the sea with her.)**

**Morgan held onto a child not much older than the age of three. She was looking out towards London. "There's no place like London." She muttered to herself. She felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn around. "Sweeney..."  
**

"**Our daughter looks beautiful."**

**Morgan smiled, "Aye, she will have a carefree life like I was supposed to have."**

Tears came to Morgan's eyes. Could she see herself with Sweeney in the next ten years? Yes, she very much could, but would she want him to come out to sea when there was more danger to come? No, she wouldn't have been able to handle that. Not well enough to say the least. She would probably end her life if something happened to him. She couldn't let her tears fall even though they were wanting to come out.

Mrs. Lovett came into the room. "I locked Toby up." She said with tears in her eyes.

Morgan looked up at her and bit her lip. She knew what Mrs. Lovett meant. The boy was going to end up telling someone who was of the law of what they were doing.

Sweeney grabbed one of his razors. He handed one over to Morgan.

Morgan looked at the silver razor that she held in her hand.

The three of them headed down the stairs.

"I don't know what to do Mister T. The boy will surely go to the cops." Mrs. Lovett said, as she turned around. She gasped when she saw Beadle Bamford. "Sorry sir, you gave me a fright."

"My apologies Mrs. I am here to check your bake house. People say at night there is a horrid smell of burning flesh."

"How about a shave?" Sweeney asked.

Beadle looked at Sweeney confused. "How about after I check the bake house."

Morgan gave Sweeney a sad look. "I am sure that the ladies will go weak in the knees when you have a close shave."

Beadle looked at Morgan and smiled at her. "I am sure you would Miss."

"Come with me then." Sweeney said, leading the Beadle away from the two women.

Morgan and Mrs. Lovett let out a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one. He surely would have killed us all." Said Morgan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That is the end of chapter 11. Please tell me what you think of it. Down to one chapter left. Please review. I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed, put my story on their favorites list. Please review now to tell us what you think of it please. I am begging this time.


	13. Chapter 12: Revenge is Complete

Sweeney Todd's Pirate Lady

By: STPL and Temping.Suductress

Well I am hoping that you are all enjoying this story. Please Review to tell me what you think of it please.

Chapter 12: Revenge is Complete

Sweeney came back down the stairs to Mrs. Lovett and Morgan's side. "Let's go and find the boy."

The three of them headed down to the bake house.

"Toby where are you love?" Asked Mrs. Lovett, looking around for the young boy.

Morgan shook her head and followed behind Sweeney. "The lad must've gotten scared when the body hit the floor."

"Toby!" Shouted Sweeney, as he hid the razor behind his back.

"He had to have run." Morgan stated, as she turned to leave the bake house.

Sweeney soon followed after Morgan. He had to wait for the judge to come of course. He knew that he would get his revenge and he was helping Morgan in a way that he thought he never could. She was different than Mrs. Lovett and she was a bit more carefree for the most part. He made it up to the barber shop and saw that Morgan was staring at someone. "What are you doing here?!"

The beggar woman grasped onto his arm. "Ah, evil is here, sir. The stink of evil... from below... from her! She's the Devil's wife! Oh beware her, sir. She with no pity... in her heart."

"Out of here! Now!"

Morgan watches the two of them closely. She had seen Sweeney kill men before, but was he going to kill this woman in front of her?

"Hey, don't I know you, mister?"

Sweeney slits the beggar woman's throat once seeing the judge heading their way. He hit the button for the chute and he watched the body drop to the bake house down below.

Morgan rushed behind the chair and Sweeney walked over to her side placing his hand on her shoulder letting her know that everything was ok.

The judge entered the room. "Where is she? Where is the girl?"

"Below, your Honor. With our neighbor. Thank heavens the sailor did not molest her. Thank heavens, too, she has seen the error of her ways."

"She has?"

"Oh yes, sir, your lesson was well learned. She speaks only of you, longing for forgiveness." Morgan said, putting her hand on Sweeney's shoulder.

"Then she shall have it. She'll be here soon, you say?"

"I think I hear her now."

:"Oh, excellent, my friend!"

"**Is that her dainty footstep on the stair?" **Morgan sang.

"I hear nothing."

"**Yes, isn't that her shadow on the wall?"**

"Where?"

"**There! Primping, making herself even prettier than usual..."**

"**Even prettier?"**

"**If possible." **Sang Sweeney.

"**Ohhhhhh, Pretty women!"**

"Pretty women yes..."

"Quickly, sir, a splash of bay rum!"

"Sit, sir, sit..."

The judge sits down in the chair.

Sweeney looks at Morgan while he puts the cape around him. The two of them talked about pretty women and how they changed men in their hearts. Sweeney brought Morgan over and held her hand in his, holding onto the razor. He had told her that they were going to do this together and together they would do it.

"How seldom it is one meets a fellow spirit!" Said the Judge.

"With fellow tastes... in women, at least." Sweeney said, bring both his and Morgan's arm up.

"What? What's that?"

"The years no doubt have changed me, sir. But then, I suppose the face of a barber... the face of a prisoner in the dock... is not particularly memorable."

The judge looked up in horror knowing who Sweeney had meant. "Benjamin Barker!"

"BENJAMIN BARKER!" Morgan and Sweeney both yelled as they dug the razor into his throat. The blood sprayed up on them covering their faces and clothing in blood. They walked together and slashed the throat. Sweeney let go of Morgan's hand and hit the button for the judge's dead body down the chute to the bake house.

Sweeney sunk to his knees, finally he had gotten his revenge. **"Rest now, my friend, rest now forever, sleep now the untroubled sleep of the angels."**

They heard a thump from the chest.

Sweeney picked up his razor and walked over to the chest. He opens the chest. "Come for a shave, have you, lad?"

"No, I..."

He picks Johanna up out of the chest and tosses her into the chair. "Surely, yes! Everyone needs a good shave..."

"Mr. T." Morgan said, trying to hold his hand back from slashing at her throat.

There was a scream from the bake house.

"Forget my face."

Morgan and Sweeney were off down to the bake house.

Down in the bake house. "Die! Die! God in heaven... die!" Mrs. Lovett yelled, as she backed away. She saw the body of the beggar woman. "You! Can it be? Have all the demons of hell come to torment me?!" She asked, picking up the beggar woman and dragging her towards the oven.

Sweeney and Morgan rushed into the room.

"Why did you scream? Does the judge still live?"

"He was clutching, holding on to my dress, but he's finished now."

"Leave them to me... open the doors."

"No! Don't touch her!"

"Open the doors!" He yelled.

Mrs. Lovett opens the doors.

"Oh no!... oh god... "Don't I know you" she said..." Sweeney looked up at Mrs. Lovett.

Morgan gasped, could the woman that he killed really have been his wife. She remembered meeting up with that beggar woman before. She had given the beggar woman a gold coin.

"You knew she lived. From the moment that I came into your shop you knew my Lucy lived!"

"I was only thinking of you!:

Morgan's eyes darkened. "No, you were only thinking of yourself!" She shouted.

"**Lucy."**

"Your Lucy! A crazy hag picking bones and rotten spuds out of alley ashcans! Would you have wanted to know she ended up like that?"

"You lied to me..." Sweeney said, looking up at Mrs. Lovett.

"No, no, not lied at all. No, I never lied."

"Lucy."

"Said she took the poison... she did... Never said that she died... poor thing... she lived."

"I've come home again." Sweeney said to his wife.

Morgan watched in pain as Sweeney held onto his dead wife. She felt sick to her stomach. She never knew that Lucy was the beggar woman, and if she did she would have told Sweeney that she was alive and not dead.

"But it left her weak in the head, all she did for months was just lie there in bed..."

"Lucy."

"Should've been in hospital, wound up in bedlam instead, poor thing!"

"Oh, my God..."

"Better you should think she was dead... yes, I lied 'cos I love you!"

"Lucy..."

"I'd be twice the wife she was! I love you! Could that thing have cared for you like me?"

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" He shot up and looked up at Mrs. Lovett. **"Mrs. Lovett, you're a blood wonder, eminently practical and yet appropriate as always, as you've said repeatedly, there's little point in dwelling on the past." **He sang, as he stepped towards her.

She stepped back unsure.

"**No, come here, my love..."  
**

"**Do you mean it?"**

"**Not a thing to fear, my love..."**

"**Everything I did I swear I thought was only for the best, Believe me!"**

"**What's dead is dead."**

"Can we still be married?"  


He stepped towards her and put his arms on her. **"The history of the world, my pet..."  
**

"**Oh, Mr. Todd, oh Mr. Todd leave it to me."  
**

"**Is learn forgiveness and try to forget."**

"**By the sea, Mr. Todd, we'll be comfy-cozy, by the sea Mr. Todd where there's no one nosy..."**

They danced around the room.

"**And life is for the alive, my dear, SO let's keep living it!"**

"**Just keep living it, Really LIVING IT!"** They sang together.

Sweeney then threw Mrs. Lovett into the oven. He slams the door shut for the oven. Hearing Mrs. Lovett screaming he walked away from it. He walked over to Lucy, dropping his razor on the cobblestoned ground, and got down on his knees, holding onto his dead wife. **"There was a barber and his wife, and she was beautiful. A foolish barber and his wife, she was his reason and his life, and she was beautiful, and she was virtuous and he was..."**

Morgan heard the plate for the sewer open. She saw Toby get out. She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't my dear, it's not worth it. Come now. Come with me, lad." She said, taking him toward the stairs. She carefully picked up the razor that Sweeney had dropped and put it into the top part of her dress. She pushed Toby up the stairs and took him up to the barber shop. She saw Johanna still in the chair. "You are Johanna."

"Y-yes."

"I will take you, Anthony, and young Toby with me. I have a ship all of me own. That is if you want to come along with me."

"Yes, please take us with you."

Morgan looked at Johanna, when Anthony came into the room. "Are you sure Miss Turpin or should I say Miss Barker?"

"Yes, please take us with you."

"Alright I will take you with me." Morgan said, picking up the bag off of the blood stained floor. "Give me a minute to change out of these clothes and we can be on our way."

"Alright Miss."

Morgan went into the other room and changed out of her blood stained dress. She put her pirate clothes back on knowing fully well enough that there was no one going to stop them. She put her bandanna in her blood soaked hair hoping that no one would notice it later. She came out of the other room into the barber shop. "Meet me down stairs."

The three young ones nodded their heads and left the room.

Morgan carefully took the rings that she had collected all over the world while she sailed with her father on the seven seas. She quickly grabbed a pen and paper slowly writing Sweeney a letter saying that she was gone, and if he wanted her he should go to the docks quickly before she left. She put the rings carefully on the letter that she was leaving Sweeney. She took a deep breath knowing that she wouldn't be back here ever unless she felt like she had to return. She walked down the stairs from the barber shop and met up with the three young ones. "Come on. The Misty Lady is waiting on us. It won't wait forever." She said, leading them the way to the Misty Lady.

Meanwhile Maria Sparrow saw her daughter's form coming towards the ship. "Teague!" She yelled, out for the father-in-law that was her husband's father.

Teague came out to the deck. "What is it Maria?"

"Morgan she is on her way here."

Teague saw the form of his granddaughter coming. A smile came to his lips as he grabbed onto Maria's hand leading her down to the dock. "Morgan."

Morgan's eyes went wide when she saw her mother there. "Mother?? I thought you were dead?"

"Calypso."

Morgan nodded her head. "Ah the Goddess. Knew she would do something like this."

Teague took the captain's hat off of his head. "Morgan it is time for you to take my place as Captain of the Misty Lady."

Morgan 's eyes got even bigger. "Are you sure Grandfather Teague?"

"Yes. Morgan it is time for you to become Captain Morgan Sparrow." He said, placing the hat on her head. "The Misty Lady is yours."

Morgan looked at Toby, Anthony, and Johanna. "Come on let's get aboard the ship."

They all got onto the ship.

"This is a pirate ship?" Asked Anthony in shock.

"Yes, don't worry though. We are just humble pirates. Nothing bad will happen to you. I promise you that." She said, getting behind the wheel of the ship. "Now, bring me that horizon." She said, steering the ship out of the London's port.

Meanwhile back at the barber shop, Sweeney had arrived back there to see many rings on his table and a letter. He walked over to it and picked up the letter slowly trying not to knock the rings off of the table. He slowly began to read the letter that was left to him.

_**Mr. Todd,**_

_**I am really sorry that I left, but I had no choice, but to return to the sea. The sea is my life and I am sure it isn't your choice in life. I am sure that you rather be on land instead of the sea. **_

_**I have seen Johanna leave with Anthony and I can see that they are good together. Much like we were when we were killing people. I wanted to say thank you for everything and now I leave my rings with you to remember me by. Surely your beloved Lucy would want you to move on with your life, but I am the same as Lucy, I want you to move on. Either as Benjamin Barker or Sweeney Todd. It is up to you though. I cannot make that choice for you. I wish I could, but I can't. I wanted you to be happy and with the revenge you got you should be much happier.**_

_**I am sorry that I couldn't say this to you before hand, but I wanted to tell you that I really care a lot about you. I wanted to tell you that I can try to return to London one day, and maybe just maybe try our best to work out our differences. **_

_**You will most likely be looking for one of your razors, I wanted to tell you that I have it. Mr. Todd. There is no need to worry about it, it is in safe hands. I won't ever forget you Mr. Barker.. or I should say Mr. Todd. I wish the best of luck to you. If you look on the horizon look for a ship with red sails that is me making my return. **_

_**Morgan Sparrow**_

Sweeney put the letter back down on the table. He ran his hand through his hair. He was going to miss her a lot. More than what he thought he would. _"I wish I could see her one last time. She has probably sailed away. I wonder what happened to Toby. That boy better not have gone to the police. It will be too much to handle the police around here." _He let out a sigh and sat down in his barber chair Morgan was wondrous, she was different, he wanted to be near her. He wanted to be able to touch her golden hair and look into her eyes. What was he going to do now? Was he going to continue on being a barber, or was he going to go out to sea to find her?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That is the end of Sweeney Todd's Pirate Lady. Hope you all enjoyed it and keep a look out for the sequel. Sweeney and Morgan will be at it again in a whole new story and a whole new adventure for our Pirate lady, Morgan. What could we possibly have in store for Sweeney and Morgan, not only them, Jack, Elizabeth, Teague, and Maria Sparrow, Toby Raggs, Anthony Hope, Johanna Turpin, and of course William Turner? Well watch for the sequel and see what happens to them in this whole new story.


End file.
